Colorful Life
by Raphael Heartrose
Summary: "He had a dull colorless life until he met him. He taught him love and desire" Bad summary, I know. But this is an Akakuro AU fanfic. Come and discover Kuroko and Akashi's love-life. Sorry for OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1 - Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB all rigths to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**And I'm sorry if it feels like I'm copying someone's story but this is based on what I, myself have read to get an understanding on how to describe the characters and I'm sorry for any OOC-ness and if the fanfic is a little mixed between Brittish and American english.**

**P.S my first language is not english. ;) and this is also my very first fanfic so I can't guarantee the quality.**

**And this is also an AkaKuro AU fanfic**

**Hope you enjoy~^v^**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE "Not Alone"

It was an ordinary morning in Teiko High School. Yes, a very ordinary morning. At least for a baby-blue haired boy, with big sky blue-colored eyes with long eyelashes and who has pale skin, pink plumpy lips and a small heart-shaped face. All in all one could say he looked angelic, even with his school uniform on, which was a pair of black trousers, a light blue-colored button shirt, a black tie and a white blazer with Teiko's emblem on the left side. But if one could say one tiny, little disappointment about his appearance, it would be his expressionless face - but his friends just loved him more for it - and his low-precense, but he doesn't care, because he has friends and a family, who loves him for being just who he is.

Yes, that is the boy named Kuroko Tetsuya, who is a 17 year old sophomore at Teiko High. And right now you can see him on his way to school, to see the basketball club's morning practice. He hadn't joined the basketball club - even if he loves the sport - because since he was little he has had a weak body, so he couldn't do any strenuous work. So he joined the library committee instead. 'Cause his third love is books, his second is obviously basketball and his first love is of course vanilla milkshakes and a certain someone.

Oh well! He arrived at the gymnasium for the first string's members and he opened the door as quietly as he could - he didn't want to disturb them or want to have a certain blonde cling to him - and peeked in. He could see that the practice had already begun and he could see his friends playing on the court. He went in and felt excited that he could see them play, even if it didn't show on his face. He loves to see his friends play and their playstyles. He walked to the nearest bench and sat down.

He could see that all his friends were playing on the court. He saw Aomine Daiki first, a tanned ganguro, who has navy blue short hair and eyes and is someone who also loves basketball as much as Kuroko. He is a little lazy and dumb but he is one of Kuroko's best friends. He is known as Teiko's ace because of his speed, agility and formless shoots. The second one Kuroko saw was the annoy- ooops, I mean the popular model and the basketball club's copycat, Kise Ryota. Who has blond hair and topaz-colored eyes. Kuroko thinks that Kise resembles a dog or more exactly a golden retriever. As Kise's nickname suggest, he can copy almost all his opponents' moves and playstyles. The third one Kuroko saw was Midorima Shintaro, a greenette with emerald eyes and a tsundere-like personality. He has this weird addiction to horoscopes and a certain one too, Oha-Asa. He and Kuroko doesn't really get along well when it's about basketball or other things, except books. Midorima is a specialist in shooting three's and his range is the whole court. But well, speaking about not getting along well, there is someone else that do not really get along with Kuroko in terms of basketball. He is the fourth one Kuroko saw on the court. Musakibara Atsushi, a center-player with medium long purple hair and eyes. He may seem mature but he is actually a big baby - well a baby who is like two meters tall - and a lazy one too. He always eats snacks and whatnot if he isn't on the court, but don't let his personality fool you, he may seem lazy but he is an expert in defence and even if he is big so is his reflexes fast. The fifth and last one Kuroko saw was a red-head with heterochromatic eyes, the emperor of both the basketball club and the school. Why you wonder? It's simple, because he is the captain of the basketball club and the student council's president, Akashi Seijuuro. His right eye is crimson-colored, while his right eye - the emperor's eye as some call it - is liquid yellow. Akashi thinks himself as absolute and that he is always right. Akashi is the team's point guard and his specialty is his calculating mind, he can always predict his opponents' next move before they do it, because of his emperor's eye, and his special move is "the ankle break." Together all of them is called "the Generation of Miracles" or "GoM" for short. And they all are Kuroko's friends.

It seemed like Akashi noticed him as the former made his way to Kuroko.

"Good morning Tetsuya", Akashi greeted the phantom.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." He greeted back with his impasive face but beneath it, Kuroko's heart was racing like mad against his chest. It never ceased to amaze Kuroko how Akashi always seemed to notice him right away, even with his low-precense.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and leaned his head against the latter's shoulder.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stuttered.

"Let me rest for a bit Tetsuya" was the answer Akashi gave but honestly he just wanted to see the phantom's cheeks tinted with a pink flush because of his actions and of course, now Akashi wanted to tease Kuroko. He turned his head so he could look into the other's eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" he asked and cupped one of Kuroko's cheeks with his right hand.

"I-it's nothing Akashi-kun." Came the always so polite answer but inwardly Kuroko cursed himself for his uncharecteristic stuttering.

_'__Cute'_ Akashi tought but he wasn't done yet, he wanted to tease him more, so he sat up and cupped Kuroko's other cheek with his left hand and leaned in closer so his forehead was touching Kuroko's.

"Hmm.. It doesn't seem like you have a fever." He whispered in the other's ear, sending a shiver through Kuroko's spine and on the latter's face had now a full blown blush.

Kuroko felt like his face was on fire and no matter what, he couldn't fight the blush on his face and his pale complexion didn't make it any better. But for Akashi, Kuroko looked like a lost sheep in a den full of wolves and it just made the former want to devour _his_ Kuroko. And that Kuroko looked utterly delicious in his eyes with the blush decorated on _his_ Kuroko's pale cheeks.

_'But I must take it slow, Tetsuya is too innocent and too obvious to his surroundings, so he doesn't even realize when people takes advantage of him.'_

"Akashi-kun?" Came the almost too quiet whisper. Kuroko didn't know why Akashi suddently was silent and the latter didn't make it any better by having his lips almost touching Kuroko's. Kuroko could feel Akashi's breathing against his lips and it made him shiver more. Akashi seemed to realize that and he reluctantly released _his_ Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun? What's wrong?" Came the worried question, even if it didn't show so much in Kuroko's appearance. But Akashi could detect it and gave Kuroko a true smile, not an evil one or a smirk or a grin but a genuine smile.

"Nothing is wrong Tetsuya. I just missed you." Kuroko tilted his head cutely to the side.

"But Akashi-kun... We saw each other just yesterday in school."

Akashi didn't answer, he just ruffled the phantom's baby blue locks, much to the latter's dismay. Akashi liked how soft Kuroko's hair feels between his fingers. Oh, how he wants to kiss _his_ beloved's hair and inhale _his_ Tetsuya's sweet vanilla scent but alas he can't do that yet but soon.

_'Soon my dear Tetsuya, soon you will be mine. And then you can't run away anymore'_

Kuroko gave soon up with making Akashi stop ruffling his hair and just pouted. Making him look more cute than he alredy is. But what both, Akashi and Kuroko, didn't realize was that the rest of the GoM was staring at them. But they were too afraid - of their sadistic captain or the devil himself - to greet the phantom bluenette.

* * *

The practice ended and the GoM made each of their way to their respective classrooms. Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara was in the same class, 2-B and Akashi, Midorima and - unfortunately for the emperor and the tsundere - Kise was in the same class, 2-A.

Murasakibara nudged Kuroko, wanting the latter's attention.

"What is it Murasakibara-kun?" asked Kuroko politely even if he didn't want to strain his neck to see his friend's face but the baby center was too tall for that. But Kuroko doesn't admit that he is short but that everyone else is too tall.

"Here, Kuro-chin." Was the baby's answer as he bent down a little and dropped a candy bag full of vanilla flavoured candies in the phantom's hand, that he had in mistake bought but remembered that his small friend is addicted to the flavour.

"Thank you very much Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko thanked as a small grateful smile made its way on his lips. A smile that only his love for vanilla can manage - and a certain someone - but unfortunately, Kise was near him then and the latter clutched himself on the unguarded Kuroko.

"Waaaaah! Kurokocchi's so cute." Kise shrieked like a fan girl and almost hugged the smaller boy to death if he hadn't heard some scissors snapping. Kise reluctantly turned his head - but wished that he hadn't - because what greeted his sight was his demonic captain with a black aura surrounding the red-head.

"Ryota", the red-head said with a sickly sweet voice - but Kise knew that his captain was more dangerous when he smiled like that and when the red-head's scissors are in sight - hell can break out, "Your training menu is tripled." Was the command and Kise knew he must obey the red-head if he didn't want to lose his life. Everyone else, except Kuroko, shuddered at the command and were afraid of what would happen if they evoke their captain's rage on themselves. Luckily the bell rang and saved the rest of GoM but not before they saw their captain bid a farewell to the little phantom and a 'see you at lunch' as he patted the other's head with a gentle smile on his face, that was only reserved for the little phantom. But what neither the GoM or Akashi did realize was the fact that a light pink color painted the phantom's cheeks as the others turned around and started to walk to the classrooms again.

* * *

- LUNCH TIME -

When their classes before lunch ended, Kuroko and the others were supposed to meet at the school's cafeteria but both Aomine and Murasakibara had to do something on their lunch break, the former had to talk to their teacher about his tardiness lately and the latter wanted to go to the convience store to buy more snacks, so now he was standing alone in the cafeteria waiting for Kise, Midorima and Akashi. Kuroko didn't mind waiting for them because no one else noticed him but he still felt a little lonely being surrounded by so many people when nobody noticed him or even knew he existed. Kuroko always thought that's why he becomes so attached to things that people always seem to forget about, like how to enjoy the smallest things mother earth can give us, or how to feel grateful for the food they receive everyday when not everyone in the world can and have to starve to death because they don't have any food, Kuroko also knows, no matter how small it is he is always happy when he can help someone out and they thank him even a little, he also knows how to take care of books that someone always seem to forget in the rain or had carelessly destroyed the cover and then threw it out. Inside his thoughts Kuroko failed to notice a certain red-head staring at him - very closely too - until a finger poked his cheek.

Startled, Kuroko turned his gaze towards the red-head who poked his cheek and gave him a dead-panned look, which conveyed that he did not like it when the latter hadn't said that he had arrived but just decided to stare at his face and then to poke him out of his musings.

"Hello Akashi-kun. Since when have you been here?" Kuroko asked the amused red-haired teenager.

"Since awhile ago." The red-head smoothly replied.

"Then why did you not say anything when you arrived?"

"I tried to but you were too deep in your thougths to hear me or realize I was here." Akashi stated and took on a hurtful expression. Kuroko felt bad that he hadn't noticed Akashi until he was poked.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun that I hadn't noticed." Kuroko apologized with a bow and a guilty tone in his voice.

"It's okay Tetsuya." Akashi stated, leaving no room for arguments. "But I do wonder what you were thinking about when you were so deep in thoughts..."

Kuroko didn't answer Akashi immediatly. He pondered if he should tell his friend that he was just feeling a little lonely and started to think that people nowadays doesn't know how to appreciate some things. He also thought of saying it was nothing special but knowing Akashi, the latter would know if he was lying or would just not say the whole truth. Deciding on to tell the truth, Kuroko opened his mouth:

"I was waiting for you to come here when I suddenly started to feel a little lonely and alone." Akashi narrowed his eyes and inwardly blamed himself for not grabbing the shadow's attention before but just stared at him. "And then I started to think that people isn't as thanks full nowadays about what they receive." Kuroko ended with a small, sad smile

Akashi knew that _his_ Tetsuya always attached himself to old objects that everyone else has forgotten about. Akashi knows it is also because _his_ Tetsuya feels empathy for them because _his_ Tetsuya feels like he is being always forgotten or that no one needs him. He wanted to covey to _his_ Tetsuya that _he_ would never forget him or that _he_ would always need him. Because if it wasn't for _his_ Tetsuya, Akashi felt that _his_ current everyday life would be the same as it was in the past. A dull colorless life, without any fun or happiness or trust and love, _he_ just had to be perfect and discard all _his_ other feelings but _his_ Tetsuya changed it all when _he_ met the little phantom. _His_ Tetsuya taught _him_ how to have fun, how to be happy, how to care for someone else than _himself_ or how to put others' needs before _his_ or how to feel lonely when _he_ can't see the one _he_ want to see but the most important thing _he_ learned from _his_ Tetsuya was the feeling to love someone. Yes, _he_ loves Kuroko Tetsuya and _he_ wouldn't mind to announce it to the world if he must, because that just meant he could claim his little phantom and no one would dare to go against him, because he is always right and absolute. Anyway that wasn't so important to Akashi right now, now he just want to comfort the smaller boy before him.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun", Kuroko asked and hadn't so much time to react when he felt two strong arms encircle his small frame and he suddenly had his head leaned on a strong, wide and muscular chest. His eyes widen at the realization in what kind of position he and his red-headed friend is in and his face flushed at the thought but he thanked the gods that they were in a corner, where no other people could see them.

"Don't you ever dare to say that you're alone ever again", the taller male started and tightened his grip around the smaller one's body so it was flushed against his own, "Don't you know that Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Satsuki and even Shintaro will always be by your side and never forget you?" The red-head said and paused a moment to let his words sink in for Kuroko. "And... that includes me too" he finished with.

It would be an understatement to say that Kuroko was touched by the words Akashi said. He felt utterly, superly happy about them and he could feel his own face heat up even more when he heard that Akashi was also included. Hell, his face color right now could even be rivaled against Akashi's hair! Kuroko tried to wriggle a little so the arms around him would loosen their grip a little - even if he liked to be inside the warm arms around him - and looked straight at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I didn't mean to say I am all alone now, because I know that I have you guys by my side and I also know that my friends will never leave me." The phantom said with a small smile on his face, when he suddenly dropped it so his bangs covered his eyes. "E-especially yo..u Akashi-kun..." was the almost unaudible whisper but the taller of them heard it very clearly. A smile made its way on his face as he hugged the smaller boy again. Kuroko couldn't take it anymore as he was afraid that his heart would beat its way out from his chest so he changed the topic.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes?"

"What about our lunch and the others?" The red-head freezed on the spot as he remembered it was still lunch break, he released Kuroko from his arms and took the latter's smaller hand in his own as he picked up his and Kuroko's lunch boxes and dragged the smaller boy to the rooftop. Kuroko stumbled a little but collected himself soon and started to walk in the same pace as Akashi, their hands still linked together.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot to tell you that Shintaro can't come because he has to buy his lucky items and Ryota got called by his manager for a last-in-the-minute model work and as for Satsuki, she was asked to accompany Daiki with the talk about his tardiness with the teachers. And I know that Atsushi went out to buy more snacks as he texted me before class ended." Akashi explained as they climbed the staircase that led the way up to the rooftop. Akashi then opened a door and they were welcomed by the cool spring breeze. They made their way to the railing and found a place to sit and where the sun won't reach them.

Kuroko had his lunch wrapped in a baby-blue cloth and Akashi's was wrapped by a red cloth. They sat beside eachother and a comfortable silence commenced between them. Kuroko was never the talkative type and Akashi wasn't either, so they felt comfortable with eachother even if they didn't talk. They liked the peacefulness that they could only have with eachother.

When they finished their lunches Akashi opened his mouth to say something but the bell ringed and signaled the end of the break. Kuroko was going to ask what he wanted to say but the other just said:

"Meet me at the park, that's near your house, tomorrow 10 o'clock." Was the kind command from the red-head and Kuroko nodded in response. But he had butterflies in his stomach and looked forward for Saturday, which was tomorrow. Akashi just smiled as he made his way to the door and held it up for Kuroko like a gentleman. Kuroko walked past Akashi and missed as the red-head licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

**Done! Finally I managed to write the first chapter. And before I forget…. This is an AU fic so I may have mixed a little of my school system in it because I am not so sure how the Japanese works. But thank you very much to those who have read this far and the updates may be a little random. See you soon! ^**


	2. Chapter 2 - When I Met You

**Okay, done with the second chapter now (*puh*) and thanks to every like and favorite and thank you Flow Love for your review =) well here is the second chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with it…**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: "When I Met You"**

After school ended and Kuroko arrived at home, he collapsed on his bed. His mind repeated what Akashi had said to him earlier: "Meet me at the park, near your house, 10 o'clock tomorrow.

'_Does that mean… it is a date?' _Kuroko thought and he was glad that he was in his room as he felt his face burn again. _'A-a date? With Akashi-kun? Really? I'm not dreaming am I.' _Kuroko couldn't take it anymore, as his mind overloaded itself with thoughts of Akashi, he rised from his bed and opened the window to let in fresh air, in hope of clearing his mind a little.

"Tecchan! Dinner's done." Kuroko's grandmother, Tenko, shouted from the kitchen. Kuroko opened his door and walked down the staircase and went in to the kitchen where his grandmother had already placed the food on the table and was sitting across the stool where Kuroko would always sit. They thanked for the food and began to eat.

"When is dad coming back?" Kuroko asked. His father, Tenzo, was a world famous photographer and was always in a different country when he called to check up on his son and mother. Kuroko's mother, Mizuno, had had a weak body like Kuroko himself and had died when she gave birth to him. Kuroko had inherited his mother's hair and eyes colors. He looked almost exactly like her. Except he had a little sharper features than her. His father was devastated when she died, but promised to live for her and their son's sake.

"I don't know my dear. But we can guess it will be sometime this summer, if I am right." Kuroko's grandmother replied.

"I… see." Kuroko wouldn't say it but he really missed his father and he wished to spend a little more time with him always when he was home from work. But then his father would always get an emergancy call from his agency, that he must attend and always promised, 'Next time I will spend the whole day with you!' with a smile but that promise would never be fulfilled and Kuroko knew that. So he just smiled sadly to himself as he answered back to his grandmother.

'_At least I have grandma by my side now.' _But Kuroko knew that his peaceful days with his grandmother will end someday. He can already see the signs of it. How she becomes thinner and thinner by each month that pass and how her memory sometimes fails her and how her medicine description changes every now and then. He hoped she would at least live 'til he had started university and had someone beloved by his side and she could be at peace and stop worrying about him. And he hoped that, that someone would be a certain red-head. Kuroko started to blush again and his grandmother was enjoying the sight of her grandson's expressions – she also knew who her grandson was thinking about – but Kuroko didn't notice.

'_Tecchan thinks he has hidden the fact that he likes Sei-can. But he has forgotten that it is me who cleans his room sometimes and he should hide those pictures of him and Sei-chan a little better. Because if Tenzo finds them he's going to put two and two together and discover the one who has captured my cute grandson's heart.' _Tenko thought to herself and she wouldn't say it but she liked to see her grandson and Akashi together. Because they make such a cute couple. Alas her grandson is too obvious to the red-head's advances that she is wondering where he inherited that air-headness.

'_It must be from Mizuki. She was also a little obvious to Tenzo's advances to her.' _Kuroko's grandmother realized. But she must stop her grandson's thinking right now or his brain will be overcooked.

"Tecchan?"

"Yes grandma?" Kuroko answered as he was now in the real world instead of his mind.

"Are you going somewhere tomorrow? If not I would hope if you want to come with me to my friends' meeting and they are taking their little grandchildren with them and those kids really loves you. Also this time the meeting is about how it was to be a wife to our husbands." She said with a smile. In that moment Kuroko felt a pang of guiltiness towards his grandmother, he wanted to spend time with her but he had promised Akashi first.

"I am sorry grandma…. I already promised to my friend that I will meet him tomorrow." Kuroko replied and he didn't show it on his face bu the was sad that couldn't accompany his grandmother. Tenko understood that her grandson wanted to accompany her and look after the children bu the also always kept his promises.

"It doesn't matter Tecchan but I hope you can enjoy your day tomorrow with your friend. And if you don't mind… may I know who it is you're meeting tomorrow?"

"I don't mind at all grandma." A smile showed itself on his lips as he knew his grandmother wasn't disappointed that he couldn't be with her tomorrow and instead tried to encourage him.

"I am going to meet Akashi-kun tomorrow." He answered.

"Oh! With Sei-chan?" Tenko said excitedly and was hoping that the red-head would finally confess his love to her Tecchan. Kuroko, obvious to his grandmother's thoughts, thanked her for the food and offered to wash the dishes, which he did anyway, and walked up to his room – which is baby-blue colored by the way – and stared outside at the stars by his window. After a while he was going to close the window and go to sleep but just before he was closing it, he saw a shooting star. He clasped his hands together and wished:

'_I hope that Akashi-kun will enjoy tomorrow with me and have lots of fun.'_

* * *

**IN AKASHI'S ROOM**

'_Tomorrow I will finally be going on a date with Tetsuya alone. Only both of us. No Ryota or Daiki that will be stealing his attention and it will only be on me. Ah, now that I think about it…. It was this time of the year when I first met Tetsuya. He had a fever then so he doesn't remember our meeting but it doesn't matter. He changed me and filled or even now fills my world with all kind of colors. It really feels like yesterday when I met him._

_It was a normal day for me four years ago. It was my first summer as a middle school student, in a school in Kyoto or namely Rakuzan Middle School. It was raining that day and I had unfortunately forgotten my umbrella at home. I was meeting with my old basketball team at a family restaurant to plan the upcoming matches. Believe it or not I was the captain then even if I was a freshman. Why? Because I am absolute of course. _

_Well, for some reason I decided to walk home and suddenly it started to rain. I took shelter at a nearby children's park under the slide. For once I was glad for my physique. But even so, was I a little too big for the slide so my shoulders did get drenched. And it seemed like the rain wouldn't let up for awhile. I was conflicted if I was gonna run home in the rain and most likely catch a cold or I could wait under the slide, in the cold for who knows long. As I was in my inner musings, I didn't notice a pair of sky blue eyes staring at me._

"_Um.. Excuse me.." the owner of the blue eyes asked me and I noticed him. And I was entranced as soon I saw him. A boy shorter than me with baby-blue hair and sky-colored eyes. Pale skin and a round face, at first I thought he was an angel but I realized he was human because his body was radiating warmth. And his eyes showed his innocence and honesty. Something I have only seen in children. I snapped out of my thoughts again when I felt something dry my face and I saw he was holding his handkerchief and trying to dry the water that had soaked my hair and face as I was taking shelter._

"_Thank you very much… umm?"_

"_Kuroko… Kuroko Tetsuya." he gave his name to me._

"_Yes, thank you very much Kuroko-kun but you should go home now before you catch a cold."_

"_Ah, don't worry. I am not from Kyoto. I am just on a holiday here with my father. So I can't go home even if I want to."_

"_Then you should go back to your father before he starts to worrying where you are", I stated, but it surprised me when gave me a little sad smile – that others wouldn't have noticed but I could because of my superious observation skills – and I felt a prick of pain in my heart. Why would he smile so sadly when I mentioned his father? Well… I got my answer right after I asked him…_

"_You don't have to worry about that too…" he said, "My father got just a call from his work and is leaving right now for America." He thentugged my hand and dragged me under his umbrella. He wasn't strong but I didn't want to resist because it felt like he was so frail that he would snap in two if I added even a little strenght in my resistion._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked Tetsuya._

"_I am taking you to the inn where I am staying at. I don't want you to catch a cold and standing outside in this rain will just guarantee it", he stated while he held my hand and dragged me to a closeby inn._

"_Why are you helping me?" I asked him. I wasn't used to people helping me if I didn't ask – demand – for it. So I wondered why this boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, would help me a total stranger to him._

"_Because I want to. Isn't that a reason enough?" he asked me._

"_What if I was a dangerous person?" I was a little baffled of his honesty and godhearted nature._

"_But you aren't, are you. If you wonder how I can tell, it is because I am used to observe people. And I knew that you aren't a bad person", he stated simply and somehow it warmed my heart, knowing there are people who are truly kind and not false, like Tetsuya. He was truly kind. _

_He took me to the inn and explained the circumstances with the owner and I got a set of clean, dry and warm clothes after my warm bath – because Tetsuya said, he wasn't gonna let me change my clothes before I took it – and had dinner with him. It was a silent dinner but oddly enough it didn't feel uncomfortable like it usually does when I am quiet, it felt really comfortable instead and somehow I knew I enjoyed Tetsuya's presence even then. But as the dinner went on… I noticed how dazed Tetsuya was becoming and his cheeks was tinted with a light pink color and he was sweating. I started to worry. For the first time in my whole life, I was worried for another person than myself._

"_Kuroko-kun… are you okay?"_

"_Y-yes, I a-am fine, it is just the usual fever I get sometimes", he said and I hurried to his side to feel his forehead. He was burning up. I inwardly cursed at myself how I didn't notice it earlier. I asked him where the futons where and his medicine. I laid out the futon for him but as he was going to walk over to it, his legs collapsed under him. He was even too weak to walk or even stand up. It leaved my no choice but to carry him to the futon. I picked him up and he let out a surprised squeek but didn't resist – I also noticed his face becoming redder – and I carried him bridal-style to the futon and he murmured under his breath that I was emberrassing. I chuckled at that and his cute honesty, then I put him down on the futon and gave him the yukata that the inn had prepared for him. I turned around so he could change, I heard some rustling from his clothes and I thought a little peek wouldn't hurt._

_I turned my head so little that he wouldn't notice but enough so I could see him. And I was surprised once again. He seemed to have some difficulties with the yukata and I could see almost everything he could offer. I let my eyes wander up and down his body. His pale complexion stood out even more and his pink nipples perked up from the coldness of the room. It was… alluring. Before I knew it I averted my gaze and wondered what in the hell was wrong with me. _

_When he was done I gave him his medicine and tucked him in the futon to keep him warm. It was then the inn's workers came in with my now dry and cleaned clothes, so I changed them again._

"_Thank you very much for the help Kuroko-kun. I can't thank you enough", I thanked from the bottom of my heart before I was going to leave._

"_It was no problem… but I should be the one to say thank you for taking care of me", he mumbled but I heard it. As I was going to leave, I took one last peek at the other and I realized he seemed lonely and he would be more so as he was sick. Then I remembered that his father had left him here all by himself with no company whatsoever. I walked back to the futon and sat beside him. And I remember that Tetsuya gave me a questioning look._

"_I will be here until you fall asleep", I stated bluntly. Then… I saw the most beautiful thing ever. Tetsuya smiled. A full smile, not a small quirk of his lips but a full adorned smile with eyes that shined from happiness and gratefulness. It was so innocent and I felt my heart – me of all people – skip a beat before it started to race._

"_Thank you", he whispered quietly to me as he closed his eyes and went to a deep sleep. I gave him a fond look one more time as I rised up from my sitting position and walked quietly out of his room, not wanting to wake him up. That was the last time I saw him when I was in middle school._

_All throughout middle school I would remember that day when I first met him. Then it took three years before I saw him again, I had decided to move back to Tokyo for my high school years and then maybe my university years too. I had decided to attend Teiko High School and somehow I hoped that I would see this Kuroko Tetsuya I mett three years ago._

_And I did. I was the one to give the opening speech for the freshmen because I was the representative – I got the highest score on the entrance exam – and when I was descending down from the podium, I caught the sight of baby-blue hair. My eyes widened as I recognised the boy with angelic looks abd he had become even more beautiful than he was three years ago. I wanted to go and greet him but I couldn't. We was in the middle of the opening ceremony of the school and it would likely create a disturbance if I did it. It took some self-control to not just walk to him and give him a greeting. But I was glad that I restained myself._

_After the ceremony, all students walked back to their classrooms and luckily when I went in my classroom I saw the being of my affections – yes, I realized that I loved him when I was in middle school (and every year they change the classes so now we aren't in the same class anymore) – right before my eyes. I walked past all who wanted me to sit beside them to just sit beside Tetsuya. As I sat down Tetsuya's eyes looked at me for a second and I looked back and he looked baffled._

"_Hi, my name is Akashi Seijuuro. Nice to meet you", I said with a smile and offered my hand for a handshake. He didn't take it so I asked him if I did something wrong, hes hook his head._

"_No, I am sorry. I am not so used to people noticing me so I was just a little surprised", Tetsuya said and I noticed that he had a very low presence than a normal person._

"_I am Kuroko Tetsuya, it is nice to meet you Akashi-kun." he also offered me a little smile, it was beautiful but not like the one I saw the first time when I met him. After that we quickly became friends and I learned much about Tetsuya. I learned that his father was a photographer, who traveled all around the world, that he was living with his grandmother – who seems to have taken a liking to and even calling me Sei-chan – and that his mother died when he was born and that he had a weak body so he couldn't join the basketball club with me when I asked him if he wanted to join it, instead he joined the library comittée and come sto watch us practice instead._

_I also asked him which middle school he went to and he answered Seirin Middle School. I also told him I went to Rakuzan, which was situated at Kyoto and I asked him if he ever has been to Kyoto before – I already know that he has but I wanted to know if he remembered me – and he answered that he had been one time in his first-year of middle school but he also said that he had had a fever then and doesn't really remember anything. I was a bit disappointed but now I could always be with him and seriously. My life has gotten only more colors since then. I started for once look forward going to school and enjoying my daily-life more.'_

* * *

Akashi had finished reminiscing when he first met Kuroko and started to plan his date with him tomorrow. As for Kuroko… He had a hard time falling asleep and kep squirming in his bed as he was nervous for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Well next time is the time for our dear cute Kuroko's and his own devil king Akashi's date**


	3. Chapter 3 - Our First Date

**I think I'm gonna change the ratings… and thank you to everyone who have followed and added this to favorite and to those who have written reviews. It makes me happy to know that people wants to read this fic C=. P.S. To mitsuyo-chan, I tried to but I don't know if I succeded. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! =3**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: "Our First Date"**

Kuroko woke up at seven a.m. to prepare for his date with Akashi. He wondered if he should prepare lunch for both of them. But what should he do if they eated out? Should he dress like he normally does? Or should he dress like he was going on a date? His head began to spin. He didn't know what he should do, so he came to the conclusion to call someone who can help him. At first he thought of his grandmother but he thought it wasn't such a good idéa. Then he remembered someone who was more than willing to help him. He took out his cellphone and dialed the person. *_**Ring, ring, ring**__* _After the third ring the person answered the call.

"Good morning Tetsu-kun!" came the too eager voice from the other end.

"Good morning Momoi-san."

"Why are you calling me so early? Oh! Could it be you are finally asking me out on a date?!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Momoi-san… you should stop tricking people that you are my girlfriend, and you also know who I really like… and yes it has something to do about a date I think, but I am not asking you out on one", he answered bluntly, knowing the other person wouldn't be offended.

"A date… Will it be with Akashi-kun?!" she almost screamed and went into her fujoshi mode and Kuroko winced slightly, wondering if it really was such a good idéa to call Momoi.

"Yes", he answered and he sweared he heard something splatter on the other end. He paled a little – more than he already is – and hoped that Momoi wasn't having a nosebleed.

"I was wondering what I should wear. If I should dress like I normally does or if I should dress up a little more because it is a date", he asked nervously. He didn't want Momoi to think he is strange for worrying over it.

"Oooh, that's so cute Tetsu-kun!", Momoi squeeled, "And don't worry! Akashi-kun likes how you dress normally! But in this case you should maybe look cuter than you usually does!"

'_C-cute? But I am a guy… how in the world would I look cute?' _Kuroko thought.

"B-but Momoi-san… I am a guy. There is no way I can look cute."

"Oooh Tetsu-kun! You silly little thing", she giggled and said in a sing-song voice, "Don't worry, I am already on my way to your house with your clothes. And I am sure Akashi-kun won't be able to keep his hands to himself after he sees you in these!"

Kuroko didn't like that comment just now and he had a bad feeling about the clothes Momoi will bring to him. Momoi ended the call before he could decline and his room's door slammed open and he saw a grinning Momoi. His flight and fight instinct kicked in and he started to walk backwards as Momoi approached him.

* * *

Akashi was calmly walking to the park. Knowing he had at least fifteen minutes left before the promised time. It took another five minutes before he reached the park. As he walked Akashi noticed that people – mostly girls – was staring at him. But who wouldn't? He had a lean body but he was muscular, and he had a very handsome face with heterochromatic eyes. And his hair looked like fire in the sun.

Akashi had decided that he would confess to _his_ Tetsuya today. So he saw to it that he would look stunning and charm _his_ Tetsuya. He had also planned the perfect date for them. But as he was nearing their meeting place, he noticed people staring at something or someone and whispered 'cute' and it irked him somewhat for some reason. He turned his gaze forward again and noticed a bundle of baby-blue hair. His eyes widened – unnoticeably for others – and stood frozen in his place.

He could see _his_ Tetsuya wearing a blue-black striped sweater, which had a hood with cat ears formed at the end and the sleeves were a bit too long, so one couldn't really see his hands. And _his _Tetsuya was wearing black shorts, that reached just above his knees. And blue-black striped socks that went a little under the shorts. And it was completed with some black sneakers.

Akashi was stunned. He didn't think that _his_ Tetsuya would dress up like that. A thing that he miscalculated also was that everyone was staring at _his _Tetsuya. Akashi acted quickly and made his way to Kuroko and plastered on his best smiling face for _his_ Tetsuya. He approached him quickly but got an idéa before he reached him. He stopped and sneaked behind Kuroko – who was sitting on a bench – and placed his hands over the other's eyes, as he glared away any pests he could see.

"Who is it?" Kuroko asked calmly as he felt the hands over his eyes.

"Who do you think?" Akashi replied with an amused tone.

"Akashi-kun? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me, Tetsuya", he said as he took his hands off Kuroko's eyes and placed them on his cheeks. Making the latter's face meet his and connected their gazes.

For both Kuroko and Akashi it felt like time had stopped and that it was only them in the world for a moment. Neither of them wanted to avert their eyes from the other, but Kuroko's neck started to hurt from looking up at Akashi. He took the taller male's hands in his own and made them release his face, so he could get up and turn around. Akashi willingly obeyed as he observed Kuroko one more time from head to toe.

When Kuroko turned around and faced Akashi again. He gawked at the sight of the taller male. Akashi was wearing black pants with a red dress shirt, which had a few unbuttoned buttons at the end, so one could see a white belt holding the pants up. And he wore a black loosened tie, plus he had unbuttoned two buttons at the top. Kuroko undoubtedly thought that Akashi looked…

'…_Sexy…' _In his thoughts,Kurkoko didn't notice that Akashi was putting up his hood on his head, so he could touch the cat ears.

"Tetsuya…" That snapped Kuroko from his thoughts alright but the wasn't ready to see Akashi so near him, and hoped that the hood would hide the pink that his cheeks adorned right now.

"Where did you get this outfit from? It is the first time I have seen it." Akashi asked as he continued to play with the ears.

"D-does it look weird?" Kuroko asked and looked up at Akashi in horror. And felt he was on the verge of crying. Akashi heard the alarmed tone and smoothly said with a smile:

"Of course not. You look very adorable. If we weren't in public right now I would have started to cuddle with you."

Kuroko's face was beet red. And his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"Mo-Momoi-san helped me with this outfit", he answered and Akashi hummed in response.

'_I must thank Satsuki later for choosing this outfit for Tetsuya.' _

"Well… Shall we go?" Akashi asked Kuroko and took his hand in a gentlemanly manner and and brought it to his face and placed a little kiss on it. He smirked inwardly as he saw Kuroko blush again. He gently interwined their hands and led Kuroko away.

* * *

Akashi took Kuroko to an aquarium and he payed for both their tickets. They watched many different kinds of sea creatures. Starfish, turtles, clown fish and in an underwater tunnel they could see the sharks swimming over them and rays and many more.

Kuroko felt like he was in a dream. He saw so many different colored fish and he was so excited, that he didn't realize it was him who started to drag Akashi to watch everything. Which the latter happily complied to. He just wanted to see Kuroko's smiling face and he was happy with his accomplishment. He suggested to Kuroko they should go see the penguins before the dolphin show starts.

They arrived at the penguins just when they would be fed by the staff. They noticed Kuroko and Akashi and asked them if they wanted to feed the penguins. They accepted the offer. Akashi thought it was pretty amusing to see Kuroko feed the penguins. As soon as they stepped in, the penguins started to surround Kuroko. He almost tripped if Akashi hadn't caught him. Kuroko gave him a thankful look and resumed to feed the penguins. When they were done, it was almost time for the dolphin show to start and they departed.

They chose some seats at the front, so Kuroko could see the dolphins clearly. The show started and the platform was full of people. Mostly couples and families. Everyone 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' as the show commenced, the dolphins leapt through rings and swam with the staff. Kuroko was mesmerized by it, and his eyes shone with happiness. He was really glad that Akashi had brought him to the aquarium. But what he hadn't realized yet – and Akashi certainly didn't mind – was that he hadn't let go of the red-head's hand, almost since the date began.

The show ended with a big leap and unfortunately for Kuroko, he was the one who got most drenced by the bunch. Akashi had succeeded avoiding most of the water so he was okay, but he couldn't say the same about Kuroko.

'_So that's why some people had umbrellas or raincoats with them", _Akashi mused as he took a towel from the staff and began to dry Kuroko's hair.

"I can dry myself, Akashi-kun", Kuroko said defiantly and crossed his arms and pouted. Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's cute antics.

"I know you canTetsuya. But I just want to do it for you." he stated and saw an adorable pink blush on his Tetsuya's cheeks.

"Y-you're emberassing."

"May so be", he hummed and was happy that Kuroko obediently let him dry his hair.

After the aquarium Akashi had taken Kuroko to the mall. He said he had wanted to buy a new shogi board and wanted Kuroko's help. But as they walked he noticed that people seemed to notice _his_ Tetsuya and tried to steal glances at the bluenette, mostly guys. And of course he scared them away with one of his famous death glares. And Kuroko as always was clueless about his surroundings. He tugged at Akashi's sleeve to get the red-head's attention. They had arrived at their destined shop and opened the door.

Inside they could see various sets of shogi boards. One was a red color with golden linings, another was also red but the pieces were a light-blue color. Akashi seemed to have taken a liking to the latter. They bought the board and went to do some window shopping. Akashi had wanted to buy Kuroko one more cute outfit, to the smaller boy's dismay.

The outfits Akashi showed him was… very disturbing in Kuroko's opinion. Seriously, the red-head had even showed him a light-blue dress just to tease him. But they didn't buy them, because Akashi didn't want to do something Kuroko didn't like. As they continued their little walk through the mall, they heard a quite noisy voice. And before any of them had time to react, Kuroko was tackled by a blonde model they both knew all too well.

"Waaaah! Kurokochii! You look so, so cute!" Kise squeeled and tightened his grip around the smaller boy. Akashi felt a headache coming and rubbed the bridge of his nose to calm down.

"Ryota, what are you doing here?" he asked as calmly as he could. Kise turned to face him with a big smile, but he didn't let go of Kuroko yet.

"I was having a photoshoot near here and I thought, 'why not go to the mall, maybe I will see someone I know there.' But as I walked around, some of my fans recognized me and started chasing me. Then I ran to the nearest hiding place I could find and when the coast was clear, I bought a new disguise! And then I saw you two and Kurokocchi was just too cuuuteee, so I couldn't help myself", and he babbled on and and on. Until some more of Kise's fans recognized him and he let go of Kuroko – luckily for him or Akashi would have stabbed him with the scissors – and started to run, again.

"Well… that was something", Kuroko said when he couldn't see Kise anymore. He noticed that Akashi seemed to be a little irritated, so he took the taller male's hand in his own and dragged him to the arcade. He took them to a basketball game where if you shoot four balls of seven in the hoop, you can win a little prize. He thought, because Akashi like basketball, this can relieve some of his stress. And it did.

Akashi got all seven balls in and he could choose two things as his prize. He saw saw two necklaces, which had basketballs on them, one was red and the other one was light-blue. He chose them and gave the red basketball necklace to Kuroko, as he took the light-blue one. Kuroko gladly accepted the necklace from him and now they were wearing matching necklaces. They both smiled at the other.

The next stop was a purikura machine. They both went in. Akashi said they should try posing for the pictures and they did. They tried one pose where Akashi and Kuroko was totally stiff. Another pose where Kuroko had his hood on and Akashi's head atop on his and the red-head's arms arround him (that was their favorite pose). And a pose where Akashi gave Kuroko a peck on his cheek, and then one where Kuroko was beet red because of Akashi. And the last pose was Kuroko's revenge against Akashi, a peck on the red-head's cheek. They added some special effects on the pictures and when they were done they went to the nearest food chain they found.

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko were sitting in Maji's burger. Where as the bluenette was happily sipping on his favorite beverage, a vanilla milkshake. And Akashi had eaten a chicken salad and was now contentedly sipping on his coffee. They enjoyed the silence and they had been very happy throughout the date – except when they met Kise – and very satisfied. Well… now Akashi had just one more thing to do to complete his first date with Kuroko.

Akashi took a peek at the other, who was still drinking his vanilla shake. When Kuroko was done, he escorted the bluenette to his house. And Kuroko invited him in.

'_Everything is still going according to the plan',_ Akashi thought as he took off his black leather shoes and slipped on the slippers, which Kuroko had prepared for him. He already knew where the bluenette's room was, so he climbed the stairs and opened the second room to the right. He had been in the room before but that was when the whole gang were studying for their mid-exams last year. And some times when he would tutor Kuroko. But then his grandmother would be home and now it was just them in the house.

He waited patiently on Kuroko's bed and noticed a note. He read it and smirked. He put it in his pocket just when Kuroko arrived with some tea and cookies on a tray. Kuroko placed the tray on the low, small table, which was in the middle of the room and sat down. He motioned to Akashi that he too should sit at the table.

Akashi got up from the bed, but instead for sitting beside or in front of Kuroko, he sat behind him. His legs around Kuroko's and he lifted the smaller boy so he sat on his lap. He embraced the smaller frame, surrounding it in warmth as he leaned his head at the other's shoulder and smelled the scent of _his _Tetsuya. He thought Kuroko smelled of vanilla and it calmed him down a little. He got curious and started sniffing at the side of Kuroko's neck, earning a yelp from the bluenette.

"A-A-Akashi-kun?! W-what are you doing?!" Kuroko whined and blushed as he felt the red-head sniffing him and felt something soft touch the side of his neck.

'_N-no way! Was that… Akashi-kun's lips?' _Kuroko could feel as Akashi's lips made its way up to his right ear and nibbled it a little, before he heard Akashi whisper something. His eyes shot open, he hadn't even realized he had closen them and didn't really believe what the other had just said.

"_**I love you Tetsuya." **_

After Akashi had confessed his love to Tetsuya, he lessened his grip around Kuroko. Turning the smaller boy, so the latter was straddling his hips. Akashi saw Kuroko had tears in his eyes and reached to lick the tears away and repeated his confession again and again. A 'love you' after another, until he felt thin arms surround his neck and a head on his shoulder. He hugged Kuroko back.

"You don't have to answer me right now", he said, "You can take your time and when you're ready you can tell me. But… remember this Tetsuya, I will always love you. No matter how long I have to wait and no matter how far away we are from eachother… I will always love you and just you, Kuroko Tetsuya. I have since the first time I met you."

Akashi heard Kuroko whisper something between his sobs but could't make it out. Until Kuroko lifted his head from Akashi's shoulder, still sobbing he tried to say it to Akashi again.

"I… l-love… you… too, Akshi-kun." Akashi's eyes widened in surprise and felt feelings overflow in his heart as he heard what Kuroko just said to him.

'_Ah, this must be what people call real happiness and love.' _The red-head thought.

Akashi cradled Kuroko's head from behind with his hand and brought both their head closer to eachother. Their lips met in an innocent kiss. Feelings overflowing and pouring out from both parties, trying to deliver their feelings to eachother. But when they both felt that the air was leaving their lungs, they reluctantly separated. Akashi saw that Kuroko's face was flushed red and his lips slightly swollen and his eyes glazed with love and want.

Akashi meshed their lips together again, this time he was using his tongue to prod at Kuroko's lower lip. Wishing for to be let in. But _his_ Tetsuya didn't seem to know what he wanted, so he used his left hand to pinch one of Kuroko's nipples. Earning a gasp from the bluenette and he took the chance to insert his tongue in the boy's hot and wet cavern. He explored his now lover's mouth, trying to coax his lover to use his tongue.

Kuroko shyly and hesitantly tried to use his tongue, but he was inexperienced so he let Akashi lead him. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance and Akashi won of course. Kuroko could only moan the red-head's name between the kisses. And it just spurred the other on. Akashi let his hands roam all over Kuroko's body, trying to remember the bluenette's whole physique, everything.

The need for air was too much for Kuroko and he broke the kiss. But when he did Akashi dove in for his neck. Licking, kissing and gave it some small sucks. Kuroko moaned again. And he felt uncomfortably hot. He gasped when he felt Akashi suckle one of his nipples through the sweater and pinching the other one. He started to moan again and repeated Akashi's name again and again. When he felt Akashi putting his hands under his sweater, he flushed even more.

Akashi could see Kuroko's whole face. How it was colored in a deep red color and his lips were swollen from the kisses and he saw some drool running down Kuroko's chin. But just when he was going to put his hands further under his lover's sweater, they heard the front door open.

"I'm hoome, Tecchan!" Kuroko's grandmother greeted. And Akashi withdrew his hands from the smaller boy's body and whispered into Kuroko's ear:

"We will continue this another time instead Tetsuya", in a deep husky voice and Kuroko could only nod in response as he tried to stand up. But his legs felt weak and he was shaking slightly. He was barely standing if not for Akashi also getting up and helping him stand. When he felt his strenght returning and his face color turning back to normal, he made his way to the door and greeted his grandmother with a 'welcome back', as he and Akashi climbed down the staircase.

When Tenko saw Akashi, she offered the red-head to stay for dinner but Akashi politely declined, he said he should be going home now or it will be too late. She pouted a little but accepted it and turned around to walk to the kitchen and start making the dinner. Kuroko followed Akashi to the entrance and before Akashi left he gave Kuroko a little peck on the lips and said goodbye.

* * *

When Akashi left Kuroko walked to the kitchen to help his grandmother.

"Tecchan… are you alright?" Tenko asked.

"Yes, how so?"

"Well, your face is red. You don't have a fever, do you?" she asked worried. Kuroko went redder at his grandmother's comment and assured her nothing was wrong and they continued making dinner. Kuroko was asking how the meeting with her friends went and made other small talk and they continued their evening as normal.

* * *

What was written on the note Akashi read:

_To Akashi-kun_:

_Tetsu-kun is suuuper sensitive at his neck and chest area. I hope this will offer you some help in the future._

_P.S. he have hidden some photos of you inside some of his books in the shelf._

_- Momoi Satsuki_

* * *

**Well, this was chapter three. I was torn between by the two most classical dating places, the aquarium and the amusementpark. But the former won when I thought I can write another one of their dates there. Well that was all from me for now. See you next time! =D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Too Clueless

**Yeah, the ratings changed… and because this is the first fic I have ever written, this is also the first time I have written lemon…0/0 and it IS much easier to read it than write it. Well hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: "Too Clueless"**

The alarm went off and a groan was heard through the room. A pale hand tried to shut the alarm off but failed miserably. A pale figure got itself up from the warm, comfortable covers of the bed. Baby-blue locks were in disarray, making the owner of the hair annoyed. Every morning he had the same problem with his atrocious bed head. It would always take him over ten minutes to tame it. He didn't like hair products, because it made his eyes sting. And the hair brush didn't help so much but enough to tame his hair.

Kuroko set his alarm clock off and proceeded to go to the bathroom, where he would try to tame his wild bed head. He started by wetting it a little and then brush it, he repeated the same procedure for twelve minutes. When his hair was flat and smooth, he brushed his teeth. He went back to his room to change from his pyjamas to his school uniform.

Yes, today was Monday. A new week and a new day. And the day when Kuroko Tetsuya would finally see his boyfriend/lover, Akashi Seijuuro. After Kuroko's date with Akashi on Saturday, – the day when they confessed their love to each other and had a little make-out session – he had been so out of his mind that he hadn't realized, that he had been thinking about the date and the red-head the whole Sunday. And every time he was thinking about it, his face would flush red like a tomato, especially when he thought of how Akashi kissed him and how hot he felt then.

'_Why was I so hot then? I hope I have not catched a cold.' _

Kuroko went down to the kitchen and ate his breakfast with Tenko. When the time was 07.50, he walked to school. Kuroko somehow felt that he couldn't face Akashi today but he didn't know why. When he arrived he let out a sigh of relief. He knew that the basketball club had morning practice today too, so he wouldn't have to face Akashi so soon in the morning.

'_But what should I do when it's lunch break? I can't avoid him then or can I? But why would I want to avoid him?' _

Kuroko was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him. Not until he felt two arms hug him from behind, under his arms.

"My, my. You're already so vulnerable so early in the morning, Tetsuya." the velvety and deep voice stated. Kuroko had to fight down a blush on his face, when he felt Akashi's breath on his ear and he prevented a small yelp from his mouth.

"A-Akashi-kun… Doesn't the basketball club have morning practice today?" he said as he tried to wriggle away from the red-head's arms. Akashi just chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was and released the bluenette.

"Hmm… not today, because they have been working hard lately. And I felt like I wanted to see you this morning, so I canceled them." Akashi stated and walked beside Kuroko as they passed the gates.

Kuroko didn't know why but he had felt hot in his boyfriend's arms and when the red-head had let him go, he still felt hot. Akashi noticed that _his_ Tetsuya was more quiet than usual. He tried to touch Kuroko's hand but the latter flinched and he withdrew his own hand immediately. He then saw Kuroko hurriedly walk inside the building without waiting for him. Akashi's boyfriend had managed to something that not many could do, Kuroko left him stunned as he stared at his boyfriend's retreating back.

* * *

The day continued with every time Kuroko saw Akashi, the former would always avoid the red-head or run away from him, even hide from Akashi when he came to Kuroko's classroom to talk with the shadow. During the whole lunch break Kuroko had been hiding in the school library without telling anyone.

Akashi was bothered by why Kuroko was avoiding him. They had mutual feeling hadn't they? Did he then do something his boyfriend didn't like? Like when he was kissing and touching him?

'_No, it can't be that. Tetsuya was also really into it. So it can't be that. But what did I do then? Maybe he just needs time…'_

But that was something Akashi shouldn't have thought, never would he have thought that Kuroko would be avoiding him almost for two weeks.

* * *

It has been twelve days after Kuroko had started avoiding him and it was friday. And Akashi wouldn't take it anymore! He had Tetsuya-abstinence! He hadn't touched or even seen his boyfriend since last Monday. And add that the basketball club has been having harder trainings menus lately and Akashi had gotten even more work to do as the student council's president, when summer was around the corner and the mid-term tests would be very soon. If a happy Akashi was scary to everyone, an angry Akashi was so terrifying, that you wished to be dead instead than be near him.

Akashi was on his way to the library, where his boyfriend would surely be when the lunch break starts. Akashi had had a meeting with the other council's members and it had just ended. He had made sure that he would arrive earlier than Kuroko at the library, so he could ambush _his _Tetsuya and ask him why he had been avoiding him all week. He arrived at the library and unlocked the door with the keys that he had asked – threatened and demanded – from the teachers.

He made sure to hide himself where he could see everyone who came in, but they would not see him. But he also knew that no one comes to the library during lunch break, so it will just be him and _his_ Tetsuya. He heard the door opening and saw a small figure at the door. He knew it was Kuroko and he waited until he had passed him and went to another bookshelf.

* * *

Kuroko was walking normally to the library as he had been for the past twelve days. He really missed Akashi bu the didn't know why he had been avoiding the red-head lately.

'_No, it isn't that I don't know why… but I…I just don't know how I should tell him. Should I just tell him I always feel so unbearable hot when I see him and I think I'm sick? But then… why is it always when I see Akashi-kun?' _

What Kuroko didn't know, was that he wasn't sick but aroused by the red-head. Because he had always been living with his grandmother, a woman, and his dad was always away from home and his classmates didn't either realize him or didn't just want to defile his innocence, so they didn't tell him about it. And he had been sick the day when his teacher had brought up the topic in class. So yeah, Kuroko doesn't know what sex is or how it is done.

He sighed when he arrived at the library. He hadn't been answering Akashi's texts or calls to him ever since he started to avoid the red-head. He walked past a bookshelf and thought he heard something but shrugged it off.

'_Probably just the wind.'_

Kuroko went to a bookshelf, which contained adventures books. Sometimes he imagined that he would be the heroine and the hero would be Akashi. He always felt silly for it bu the thought it fit them. He was so into his book, that he didn't notice a shadow moving behind. Not until it grabbed his wrist and he was turned and pinned against the shelf. He got frightened and started struggling. Until he heard that velvety voice he loves so much.

"Hmm… I didn't know that you like adventures books Tetsuya. Even if I want to discuss with you about books, we will have to take it another time."

Kuroko looked at the culprit's face and was shocked to see Akashi. He felt the heat rise in his face and body and he started to struggle for a different reason now. Albeit it didn't work on Akashi, who was much stronger than the smaller boy, because of many years of hard training.

Akashi just securely pinned Kuroko more to the shelf by pressing his own body to his boyfriend's. And with a dangerous and low tone, he asked Kuroko:

"Will you now do me the honor to say why you have been avoiding me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was scared. He had never seen Akashi so angry. That menacing cold stare and the strong and rough grip on his wrists. But he thought he only had to blame himself. It was he who had avoided the red-head without any explanation. And only the thought of Akashi hating him and that the red-head would stop loving him, made him shake and he felt that he was at the verge of crying. The tears started falling from his eyes down his chin and they wouldn't stop.

Akashi's eyes widens and he immediately let go off the bluenette's wrists. And take a step back and was about to turn around, but was stopped by Kuroko clenching the front of his shirt and clung to the red-head, while sobbing. Akashi embraced the smaller boy and was about to apologize – he will only apologize to Kuroko and no one else – but he was beaten to it by the bluenette.

"I-I…*hic*… am… *hic*… sorry…" was the apology from the bluenette between his sobs.

"Why are you apologazing? I should be the one for treating you like that just now." Akashi answered gently and tilted Kuroko's face so their eyes would meet. Kuroko was still crying and the tears were obscuring his eyesight, but he still could differ Akashi's contours.

"B-because… *hic* I-I… was … *hic* … avoiding… you. And didn't tell you the reason… and now.." Kuroko gulped and whispered, "You surely… hate… me."

Akashi hugged the smaller boy tighter.

"There's no way I will hate you, Tetsuya. Yes, I was mad that you were avoiding me… but knowing you, you probably had a reason for it." Akashi explained and tried to calm the bluenette by stroking the back of his head gently with his hand.

"And you will explain it, won't you?" Kuroko stiffens at the question and barely nods.

"You don't have any library duties after school today, right." Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded again, "Good, the basketball club doesn't have any practise after school today either. I will pick you up from your class, okay? We can go to your house after school too." Kuroko nodded again at the gentle statement. But then he remembered that his grandmother had said that she will be going to the onsen with the other old grannies in the neighborhood for the weekend.

* * *

After school, Akashi picked Kuroko up as he had promised and they walked back to the bluenette's house. When they arrived, Akashi noticed that the lights was out and it never was if Kuroko's grandmother was home. He asked Kuroko where Tenko was and the boy answered that she would be at the onsen this weekend as he opened the door. Akashi gulped at the answer. He stared up at the already darkening sky.

Today he would stay over at Kuroko's and tomorrow when they have more time, they would talk about the issue at hand.

'_It going to be okay, Seijuuro. I'm not gonna lose control over my desires.' _Akashi swore to himself and walked in.

* * *

After dinner – which was tofu soup, Akashi's favorite, and grilled fish and rice – Akashi helped Kuroko to set out the guest futon for him. He would be sleeping beside Kuroko's bed. When they were changing, Kuroko noticed that Akashi had stopped to change and he turned around, only to see Akashi clad in his boxers. Kuroko blushed as he almost couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend's fit and lean body and stuttered why he was only in his boxers. The latter just answered that he was used to sleeping in either a night yukata or only in his boxers, sometimes even naked.

They both bid good night and Kuroko switched the lights off. But he couldn't sleep. He could not get Akashi's body out of his mind and he started to feel hot again. He started to squirm in the bed until he felt something weird. He panicked and as fast as he could but also as quiet as he could, he headed to the bathroom. He didn't want Akashi to wake up so he didn't close his bedroom's door.

Akashi waked up to the sound of the shower. He wondered who it could be, because neither Tenko or Kuroko's dad was home. He didn't know until he saw that Kuroko's bed was empty. He got worried that something had happened to _his_ Tetsuya and got up quickly. He too headed to the bathroom and when he entered, he saw Kuroko's pyjamas scattered over the floor. He raised one of his eyebrows, he knew that Tetsuya liked orderliness, so it was kind of weird to see his pyjamas like that.

He heard the water from the shower more clearer now and he saw a shadow at the foot of the shower, crouched down.

'_That shadow is most likely Tetsuya. But why would he take a shower so late in the night?' _

Akashi opened the shower room's door and startled Kuroko, who saw him and tried to hide his naked body. The red-head was going to ask Kuroko what was wrong but then he saw the bluenette's flushing face and glazed eyes. He swallowed hard.

'_It couldn't be…?' _Akashi thought and was now behind Kuroko and the latter was still crouched down and hid his body, except his face, which showed how horrified he was when he saw the red-head. Akashi swallowed again as he stared at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya… can you show me what's wrong?" Kuroko shook his head and was now crouched down like a ball. Akashi tried to lift the bluenette but the latter started to struggle. He didn't want Akashi to see him now, when his body was feeling weird. But in his struggling against the stronger male, he in mistake parted his legs and showed Akashi what was wrong. Akashi's eyes widens and asked the most stupid – at least what he thought – question in his life.

"Tetsuya… are you… aroused?" Kuroko brought his hands to cover his member and blushed, as he stared questioning at Akashi. Who understood the situation. Now he knew why Kuroko had avoided him, but that brought up a new question to the red-head's mind.

"Tetsuya, do you know… how to get rid of 'that'?" and when the bluenette shook his head again, it confirmed one of his conclusions. His Tetsuya didn't know that right now he was aroused and Akashi thought that – most likely – he was the reason. He also came to the conclusion that his Tetsuya didn't know about the 'bees and flowers.' And most likely not about sex and how it is done, even between a man and a woman. He had never thought that his boyfriend was so clueless about such a thing, but he could relatate to that because Tetsuya was so innocent that no one could bring themselves to tell him. But he had not believed that he must teach his boyfriend about the subject.

Akashi held Kuroko's waist in a firm grip and reached to the bluenette's erect member and murmured:

"I will help you."

Before Kuroko could react or protest he felt his hands were being forced away from his member, as another hand, that was not his, enclosed his erection in warmth. Kuroko moaned as he gripped Akashi's arms to get the red-head to stop.

"I can't Tetsuya. The shower will help you somewhat but it is better if you know how to do it," Akashi stated as he started stroking Kuroko's member slowly as he made the bluenette watch his hand's movements, "Remember Tetsuya, this is called 'masturbation' and if you do this, you will get rid… of this little problem."

"Nnnnh..! Aaaah! A-Akashi-kun… nggh!"

Kuroko gasped as Akashi's thumb touched his slit and saw something white seep out of it. He wanted to struggle but he felt too weak now and started sobbing again. Akashi didn't want to see Kuroko cry but he had no choice. He had to teach the bluenette about a man's body, but even so he whispered encouraging words to the bluenette:

"Don't cry, it is okay… this is normal for a man's body," as he started to make his strokes faster and stronger. Kuroko moaned and his face was flush red and drool dripped down his mouth as he panted. He felt the pleasure and he felt something coil in the gut of his stomach and he got scared again. He looked at Akashi and the red-head caught the meaning behind Kuroko's gaze. Kuroko's moans echoed through the whole bathroom, making it harder for Akashi to hold his composure, as he explained to his lover what was happening to him.

"AAAH!"

Suddenly Kuroko arched his back and his toes curled and he cried out a moan as he came hard in Akashi's hand. Akashi continued to stroke Kuroko, so he could ride out his orgasm. Kuroko leaned his now limp body at Akashi's strong one. He was really tired after his first orgasm and he struggled with his breath. But he felt something hard at his rear, he looked behind him and blushed as he saw Akashi's member was now hard. He looked up at Akashi.

"It is okay, Tetsuya. But… you should go to bed now. As I will.." Akashi cleared his throat as he murmured, "Take care of my little problem."

Kuroko looked worriedly at the red-head. It was his fault that the red-head was now 'aroused', wasn't it? So shouldn't he help his boyfriend as he helped him? It made him a little sad. But Kuroko didn't really know what kind of effect he had on his boyfriend, but he will soon find out.

"You… don't want.. my help, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked and something in Akashi snapped. He couldn't say 'no' to Kuroko as he asked him, if he wanted help with a flushed face and eyes still glazed over with lust and tears. He took off his boxers and roughly – but not so much so he actually could hurt Kuroko – turned _his_ Tetsuya around and made them sit down at their knees. He leaned over Kuroko's back and slid his erect member between his lover's thighs. Kuroko gasped as he felt Akashi's hot member slide against his and tried his best to not let out more moans by placing his right hand over his mouth.

"Close your legs a little Tetsuya." Akashi commanded in a husky, deep and fully aroused voice in Kuroko's ear. Sending a shiver through the bluenette's spine. Kuroko complied with the command and closed his legs a little more. His face beet red as he felt Akashi thrust faster and faster between his legs. He looked down and saw that his own member was now fully erect again and that precum was dripping out.

Akashi used one of his hands to grab his and his lover's members, creating a delicious friction. Kuroko moaned out the red-head's name as he felt that he couldn't hold it much longer and soon both he and Akashi came. They both slumped down at the floor. Tired from the orgasms. Akashi was careful so he didn't crush his small boyfriend with his weight. As he regained his strength and breathing, he noticed that _his _Tetsuya was really tired, barely conscious. He got up from his position and maneuvered Kuroko's body so that it was under the shower. Because now they both really needed a bath.

He cleaned both his and Kuroko's bodies and dried them, he then put on his boxers again and dressed _his_ Tetsuya in the latter's pyjamas again. He lifted the bluenette up and carried him bridal style back to the bedroom. He laid the smaller boy down at the bed and as he turned around to lay down on the futon, Kuroko's hand grasped his wrist and whispered in a tiredly voice:

"Won't you sleep with me?" Akashi was frozen for a moment but complied soon to his lover's request. He got under the covers and Kuroko snuggled close to his chest, the bluenette's head on the place where his heart was. He lazily brought a hand over the smaller boy's waist and brought him closer to himself.

Kuroko liked the sound of Akashi's heart. He felt safe and he knew that Akashi would protect him if something bad would happen. But that didn't mean that he won't try to protect the red-head too. Kuroko lifted his hand so it was around his lover's torso and relished at the warmth that his lover provided him. But before he got lulled to sleep by the sound of Akashi's heart…

"I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled and brought his head to his small lover's baby-blue locks and nuzzled in it, as he drank up the scent of vanilla from his lover and replied:

"I love you too, Tetsuya.

And they both then fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**I am sorry for the random updates ^-^' my school had its closing ceremony on Saturday, then I had to go to a party. And on Sunday I was too tired to do something. Monday I had to clean the house. And Tuesday (today for me) I had to go with my sister to an entrance exam, and the listened to my driver instructor for 2,5 h and then I was at my cousin's birthday party. So yeah there you guys have my excuses O-O. Sorry again.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Learning

**CHAPTER FIVE : "Learning"**

The sun rays shined through the window and waked up a certain red-head, who groaned at the light. He didn't want to wake up, not when he felt so at peace when his lover was snuggling so close to him under the bed's covers. Akashi groaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes and relishing the sight of his lover's, Kuroko Tetsuya's, sleeping face.

He caressed the smaller boy's cheek in a try to wake him up, but there was no reaction. He then tried to shake him a little but again there was no reaction. An idea popped up in his mind and he lowered his head to his partner's face and slowly started to lick Kuroko's lips, earning a slight reaction from the bluenette. He continued and now _his _Tetsuya let out a small moan, alas he didn't wake up. Akashi tried a different method, he brought his right hand to his lover's small back and trailed his fingers up and down the spine, then he lowered his hand to Kuroko's butt and gave it squeeze.

Kuroko's eyes shot up as he felt the squeeze on his butt and blushed a crimson red when he realized what his boyfriend had done. Akashi let out a chuckle as his lover slightly glared at him, his eyes saying, 'What was that for?'

"But Tetsuya", Akashi said, almost whined, "You didn't wake up no matter what I did before, so it left me no choice but to try that."

"But couldn't you have tried to shake me awake at least?" Kuroko questioned his boyfriend, not knowing that Akashi had already tried that.

"I tried but I didn't even get the slightest reaction from you." Akashi stated and sat up on the bed, put his hand above his head and stretched his back. And revealing his lean but muscular body.

Kuroko admired his boyfriend's body discreetly as he too got up to a sitting position. He turned his head and saw Akashi give him an incredulous and deadpanned look. Kuroko tilted his head, wondering what made Akashi show such an expression.

"What is it Akashi-kun?"

"No, I was jus wondering.." Akashi began and Kuroko was silent, encouraging the other to continue.

"…How in the world do you get such bed-hair, when you don't even move around in your sleep?"

Kuroko's mouth was slightly agape, as he was shocked over how he could forget about his terrible bed-hair. He immediately put his hands over his head to hide his super messy hair, as he looked a little afraid. Akashi couldn't just leave him for his bed-hair, or could he? Kuroko was so into his thoughts, that he didn't notice Akashi had started to comb his baby-blue locks with his long and skillful fingers.

Akashi was amazed over how soft _his_ Tetsuya's hair was, even though they had just gotten up. He thought it was just how his bluenette lover's hair was naturally. He combed with ease through the locks and after some minutes his lover's hair was smooth and lean again. Akashi hummed in acknowledgement for a well done work to himself.

Kuroko heard Akashi hum to himself and looked up at the other's face and noticed his hair was now smooth. He gave Akashi a shocked expression.

"How did you get it normal so fast? It takes me at least over ten minutes every time!"

Akashi shrugged and yawned, rubbing away the last bit of drowsiness and answered:

"I don't know, but it wasn't so hard. It just seems like I have a knack for it. But we should get up now and eat breakfast and then…" Akashi cleared his throat, "have 'that' talk."

"What 'talk'?" Kuroko asked curiously, not remembering last night, yet.

"I can tell you after we have eaten, now we should get up." Akashi said and patted Kuroko's head. Kuroko frowned a little and saw Akashi get up. He too got up and they headed to the bathroom after Akashi had gotten some clothes on.

In the bathroom Kuroko saw the shower room's door was slightly ajar and he wondered why, until he remembered what happened last night and he blushed furiously, finally understanding what 'talk' Akashi meant.

'_Now, now I remember what I and Akashi did yesterday. No! That was so embarrassing! And now we have to talk about it?! I don't want to! But Akashi-kun was so determined to talk about it, that I needed to know…'_

As Kuroko had his head spinning by his thoughts, his red-headed boyfriend had already brushed his teeth and was now brushing Kuroko's, realizing that _his_ Tetsuya was thinking really hard by the fume that erupted from the bluenette's red face.

'_He surely is remembering last night now.' _Akashi thought as he was thinking how fun it was taking care of his boyfriend.

'_If I'm not careful I will surely spoil Tetsuya too much.'_

* * *

When Akashi was done brushing Kuroko's teeth, he led the latter down the stairs to the kitchen and sat him down, as he started preparing their breakfast – bacon and egg and some porridge – and then setting the table.

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts, as he saw Akashi setting out the dishes with food, and started to protest that he should have prepared the meal and that Akashi is the guest.

"But you were so deep in your thoughts, that you didn't even notice that I brushed your teeth, without you complaining, and then led you down to the kitchen." Akashi retorted, as he put his hands together and uttered 'itadakimasu' at the same time as Kuroko.

"But even so… Akashi-kun shouldn't have to do it. You could have snapped me out before you prepared the meal and I could have helped you…" Kuroko murmured but Akashi heard it clearly.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Akashi was sipping his green tea as he watched his lover eating the last of the portion of food he had given him.

'_Is there anything that Akashi-kun can't do.' _Kuroko wondered as he swallowed the last bit of food. He cleared away the dirty dishes and washed them in the sink. Akashi said that they should go back to Kuroko's bedroom, so the bluenette could change from his pajamas to casual clothes.

* * *

They sat in front of each other on the bed as Akashi cleared his throat yet again.

"Tetsuya…"

"Y-yes, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stuttered a little.

"You are surely wondering why 'that' happened to you last night, right?"

"Y-yes." whispered the blushing bluenette as he started relive 'that' moment.

"Okay, then I will put it bluntly for you. But before I want.. I want to confirm something in case." the red-head said as he leaned his back against the wall.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"Do you know about 'bees and flowers', or namely sex?" Akashi knew the answer as soon as he saw that Kuroko's head had a question mark above it. He sighed.

'_This is going to be a very, very long discussion.'_

* * *

And Akashi started the explaining about 'bees and flowers' to Kuroko, who in the end was so red, that his head had started to let out fume. He couldn't believe that he hadn't known that information earlier. And he thought, why didn't anyone tell him before?! And he could only imagine how his boyfriend felt about explaining all this to him. Even when the latter had a composed and calm expression and voice. But then a question popped in his head.

Akashi had explained sex between a man and a woman, but not sex between men.

"Anoo.. Akashi-kun?"

"Yes? Do you have any questions Tetsuya?"

"Yes, just now you explained how 'it' is done between a man and a woman and why my b-body was like that yesterday, but…"

"But?" Akashi raised one of his eyebrows, curious of what _his_ Tetsuya's question was.

"Can men also have intercourse?" and Kuroko dropped the bomb. Akashi almost choked when he heard his lover's bluntness but recovered fast.

"Yes, yes they can."

Kuroko hummed and nodded his head and then he one more question popped up in his head.

"Then… how is it done between men?"

Akashi contemplated if he should tell _his_ Tetsuya or not. But then he got an idea.

"Weell.." Akashi said and Kuroko got a kind of bad feeling about it and inched a little farther away from the red-head, who just inched closer and closer. Akashi was so close that Kuroko had his back against the headboard and had nowhere to run. In a swift movement Akashi had Kuroko pinned against the bed and their bodies pressed close, making it impossible for the smaller boy to escape.

"It will be much easier for you if I show you how 'it' is done." Akashi purred, as he started to kiss Kuroko's neck.

"But don't worry my love. I won't go all the way. Today I will just teach you a little 'how it is done between men'."

Kuroko squirmed a little when he felt Akashi kiss his neck and groaned when he bit him. But soon it was replaced by sighs of pleasure when the red-head started to lick and kiss the place. Akashi continued kissing Kuroko's throat, then his jaw-line, then to his face, where kisses were placed all over. Akashi found his lover's under lip and licked it a little and got a moan in return. He took that chance to explore his younger lover's hot, wet cavern and inserted his tongue in the still inexperienced mouth.

Kuroko didn't want Akashi to do all the job, so he too inserted his tongue in the other's mouth and the fight of domination began. They sucked each other's tongues and explored the other's wet cavern. But soon the need for air was too big for Kuroko and he broke the kiss. Akashi followed him and kissed the bluenette passionately again, dominating the kiss. He drank up every moan from his small lover and enjoyed the sound that the bluenette produced.

'_But it this is just the start and my Tetsuya's sounds will be even more enjoyable.'_

Akashi felt Kuroko's body go limp and he broke the kiss and welcomed by the sight of a flushed pink and panting Kuroko. His inner beast roared in pleasure to be the first to taste and see this ethereal being. Akashi stripped Kuroko off his t-shirt and started to touch the smooth and pale skin. Every curve, muscle and nerve he could feel.

'_Delicious.' _Akashi thought as he started to lick, kiss and suck the exposed skin.

"Nnngh.. Aah… A-Akashi-k-kun." Kuroko moaned as he felt Akashi's tongue circle around one of his nipples but not quite touching it. He arched his back unconsciously, wanting to feel more warmth from his lover. Akashi inwardly smirked as he complied with his lover's wish and licked the pink bud, grazing it lightly with his teeth as he grinded their hips together and heard _his_ Tetsuya's sweet, sweet moan.

"Ngaah! AAAH!"

Kuroko was hard in an instant, still being new to this kind of pleasure. Akashi sucked at the pink bud, as his left hand pinched and played with the other.

'_Ah, Satsuki was right. Tetsuya is really sensitive at his chest and neck area.' _Akashi thought and was thankful for the note Momoi had given him. **(A/N: refer to chapter 3)**

Kuroko could feel his underwear getting wet with his precum, as the red-head continued to play with his nipples. He was still new to these feeling and could easily ejaculate from the simplest stimulation. He was afraid he would cum soon in his underwear if Akashi didn't stop soon.

Akashi noticed that his lover's pants had gotten a little wet, when he brought his right hand down to Kuroko's pants to unbutton them. He stopped playing with the pink buds as he zipped down the zipper of the younger one's pants and stripped them off him. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief, when his member was released from the tight confines of his pants.

"Ahnn~! A-Akashi-kun~!" Kuroko moaned as Akashi began to rub the tip with his finger.

"We have barely started and yet you are already so wet Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as Kuroko blushed more.

"P-pervert!" Kuroko retorted in a shrill voice, but gasped when Akashi tightened the grip a little on his member.

"May be so, but I am only perverted when you are involved, my love." Akashi seductively answered, earning one more sight of _his_ Tetsuya'sred tinted cheeks.

"And it was you who wanted to learn, how men do 'it', so I'm just giving you a little lesson about it."

'_A lesson, which you have to touch me, so I can understand?!" _Kuroko internally screamed, but outwardly he was a moaning mess, under Akashi's control.

"And do you know what we have done until now, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he was touching Kuroko's member with feather like strokes and raised his head, so their lips almost touched. Kuroko wanted to buck his hips against Akashi's hand but the stronger male had made him too weak to do anything. So could only comply to the red-head's commands and 'lessons'.

"I-I don't know. . ." Kuroko managed to answer between his gasps and moans. Akashi smirked at his lover's honesty and decided to be a little merciful. He moved his lips to his lover's ear and nibbled on it a little and licked it.

"It is called 'foreplay'." He whispered in a low seductive voice. And somehow turned Kuroko around, so the bluenette was on his stomach. Akashi lifted Kuroko's hips a little, so his lover's butt was in the air.

Kuroko blushed at his position. Especially when he knew that Akashi could see all his private parts. He could feel Akashi press against his back, hovering over him. As the latter kissed his neck, then his back and continued lower and lower, till he could feel the other's breath on his butt. Kuroko felt that the red-head gave his cheeks kisses and he shuddered at the contact. Then he felt something warm prod against his entrance. He tried to turn his head so he could see but in his position he couldn't see it so well.

"Hey, Tetsuya", Akashi started and blew on Kuroko's entrance and the bluenette shivered again, "You said that you wanted to know how men have intercourse with each other, right?"

Kuroko nodded and hid his face in his pillow. Both his face and ears was red with embarrassment. Akashi raised himself up so he hovered over his lover again and tilted the bluenette's chin with his hand. Making Kuroko look up a little.

"Well… I'm going to tell you." he whispered in Kuroko's ear as his other hand traveled back to the bluenette's entrance and teased it. Kuroko had to bite back a moan because of the action and because of Akashi's sexy voice.

"Men have intercourse with each other, right here." and Akashi's forefinger was slowly making its way inside Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko gasped at the odd feeling of the finger, it was uncomfortable and hurt a little. He had tears in his eyes, when he felt Akashi withdraw the finger only to thrust it slowly back in. After a while he got used to the finger.

"Nnnahh… A-Akashi…-k-kun…" Kuroko whimpered when he felt a second finger join the other, stretching his entrance wider. Akashi nibbled on Kuroko's nape and kissed it.

"You seem to enjoy yourself, Tetsuya." Akashi stated and Kuroko knew that he was right. His member was profusely leaking precum but it wasn't enough to make him come.

Akashi changed his fingers' movements and started scissoring his lover's small entrance. Kuroko moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain and Akashi thrusted his fingers deeper inside the bluenette.

'_It should be around here.'_ Akashi thought as he searched for the bundle of nerves, which would make _his_ Tetsuya cry out in pleasure.

"AAAH! AKASHI-KUN!"

'_Found it.'_ Akashi smirked inwardly when he heard _his_ Tetsuya cry out in ecstasy. And he felt how the inner walls tightened around his two digits. _His _Tetsuya was now a moaning mess and he reached to his lover's unattended member, as he thrust his fingers, not missing to hit the spot, which made the bluenette almost scream in pleasure.

"A-Akashi..nnah..kun… c…c-cumming..!" Kuroko managed to get out but just as he was about to cum, Akashi ceased all movements and removed himself from Kuroko. Kuroko, despite how tired and limp he felt, managed to turn himself around to see Akashi strip off his shirt.

"Don't worry Tetsuya." Akashi purred as they made eye contact.

"It is just not fair that you are the only one enjoying yourself." Akashi said as he took off his pants and boxers. Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw Akashi's member and blushed.

'_H-he's huge!' _Yesterday Kuroko couldn't see it because he had his back against Akashi's chest and later he was too tired to notice. But now that he could see it, he couldn't help but to think how in the world would Akashi's huge member fit into him.

Akashi lifted Kuroko up, so the bluenette was straddling his hips. He brought Kuroko's hand to their erections and made the smaller hand to stroke them both. Akashi's left hand traveled once again to Kuroko's hole and thrusted in his fingers and hit the other's prostate, earning a mewl from his lover.

Kuroko had to use both his hands to stroke both his and Akashi's members. Akashi groaned when he felt the pleasure, he had had a hard time controlling himself when he was 'teaching' his Tetsuya. He thrusted his fingers harder against the blunette's prostate and soon both he and his Tetsuya came. Dirtying his beloved's hands.

Kuroko couldn't hold himself up anymore and slumped down on Akashi, too tired to even move. Akashi hugged the smaller teen and patted him with calming circles on his back. When Kuroko's breathing evened out, he looked up at his lover, with a calm expression, if it weren't for the red that still painted his cheeks.

"So," Akashi started as he looked lovingly and innocently at his Tetsuya and smiled, "Do you now know how men have sex with each other?"

Kuroko nodded, still embarrassed that his lover did something like that to him, but it had felt good, so he wasn't complaining. He looked down at his hands, they were covered in their cum and they were also very sticky. Akashi noticed his small lover's gaze at his hands and lifted the bluenette up in his arms and took them to the bathroom.

* * *

Akashi made Kuroko wash his hands, as he prepared the bathtub. When there was enough with water both he and Kuroko sank down in the comfortable water. Kuroko leaned his back against Akashi's chest and the latter leaned his head against the tiles. Kuroko sat between Akashi's legs and liked the warmth that the other radiated. They had a comfortable silence between them, enjoying each other's warmth.

"So Tetsuya, did you learn anything from my 'lesson' now?" Akashi asked and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and leaned his head on the bluenette's shoulder. Kuroko remembered all they had just done and shyly nodded, hiding his pink cheeks. Akashi hummed and they were silent again. But this time Kuroko couldn't take it and asked Akashi a question, that he had started wondering about since they finished their 'lesson'.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"What is it, my love?" And Kuroko flushed again at Akashi's use of words.

"Tha-that is… How did you learn how to do 'that'… between… men?" Kuroko sank further down in the water, so only his head was showing and his bangs hid his face.

"Aaa. 'That'? Well when I started loving you, I knew that men could have sex but I didn't really know how they do it, so I researched it on internet."

"Aaah, then when did you start loving me?" Kuroko asked, trying to look at his boyfriend's face.

"Tetsuya…"

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Is this a Q and A session?"

"If you want to…" Kuroko answered.

"Okay, then it is my turn to ask you a question, before I answer your second one, alright?

"Yes, yes that is fine."

"Then, do you remember the first time we met?" Akashi asked the bluenette. Kuroko asked if it was in their freshman year in high school but Akashi shook his head.

"If I didn't meet you for the first time in our freshman year then when…?" Kuroko tried to remember but he couldn't. Akashi sighed.

"Just so you know, do you remember the time when you and your father went to Kyoto in your first-year of middle school in summer?"

"Yes, I remembered my father got an emergency call and left to work… and I got sick at the time too."

"Yes, that's right, but it was at that time when we first met."

"Eh?" Kuroko turned around to look at Akashi's face, to see if he was joking but Akashi was all serious.

"I was taking shelter under a slide and then you came, offering shelter under your umbrella and even dragged me to your inn, to dry my wet clothes, so I wouldn't get sick. But unfortunately… it was you who got sick. And to answer your second question… I have been in love with you since my first-year in middle school." Akashi explained and saw a crying Kuroko.

Akashi wiped the tears away with his dry hand and asked his Tetsuya what was wrong.

"B-because *sob* I fo-forgot a-about Akashi-kun… And even though you knew I forgot a-about you *sob* y-you kept loving me.."

"As I said Tetsuya you got or was ill when you met me. And the most important thing is that right now, I love you and you love me, right?" Kuroko nodded and tried to stop crying. Akashi patted his lover's head and calmed the bluenette down.

Akashi suggested that they should wash themselves now and continue their session in Kuroko's room. They both went under the shower and Akashi was washing Kuroko's hair and Kuroko his. When they got out, they had forgotten to bring extra clothes with. They covered themselves with towels around their waists. Kuroko went to his father's room, to bring Akashi some clean clothes.

* * *

When they had changed they sat on the bed again, in the same position as they were in the bathtub. And continued to learn about each other.

"It is my turn now, right?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded and snuggled closer to Akashi.

"Why won't you call me by my first name, when we're lovers now?"

"I-it isn't that I don't want to call you by your first name but…"

"But 'what'?"

"I didn't know the right timing to call you that and then I started avoiding you for almost two weeks…" was the whispered answer and Kuroko's ears were red. Akashi chuckled – he had started to do it a lot lately since he met Kuroko – and hugged the smaller teen from behind.

"Try to say it." Akashi said and Kuroko looked perplexed back at him.

"I want you to try to say my first name, Tetsuya." Kuroko turned his head away from the red-head hiding his face.

'_So he's not going to say it.'_ Akashi sighed and missed what his Tetsuya had just said.

"Sorry Tetsuya, could you repeat it one more time?" Kuroko's cheeks flushed but he tried again.

"S-Seijuuro-kun…" he whispered and Akashi let out a wide smile, probably the first since ever and hugged his Tetsuya tighter. He was very happy that his beloved used his first name.

* * *

They continued the weekend in each other's arms, learning more about the other, till Tenko came back from her onsen trip on Sunday and Akashi had to go home.

"See you tomorrow Akashi-kun."

"What? You aren't going to call me by my first name anymore?" Akashi teased the baby-blue haired boy. Who looked back to see if his grandmother was in sight. When he couldn't see her, he approached Akashi and tip-toed, catching the red-head off guard and gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko smiled one of his rare smiles, that only the red-head got to see. Akashi smiled and hugged the smaller boy and whispered:

"See you tomorrow, my love." and left, feeling very happy that he and Kuroko had solved their problem. Akashi couldn't wait to see his Tetsuya in school tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry again for the late update, but I had a little hard time writing when my parent were with me. **

**Oh! If you guys have any suggestions that I can add to my story, feel free to say it, but I can't promise I will use all of them but they can pretty much inspire me to write more =). Jaa~ mata ne~! =D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Conditions

**Here is the next update (Y) =)**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX : "Conditions"

Monday came and this time Kuroko was looking forward to meet his lover. Today the basketball club had morning practice and as usual he was going to watch them. Akashi also wanted him to come watch them train, because every time it would encourage his red-headed lover to try harder. But Kuroko pitied the basketball team sometimes. Because their training seemed so intense, that Kuroko thought that he would faint just from watching them.

He arrived at the school gym and went quietly in. He sat on his usual bench, as he always would do when watching the practice. If Kuroko hadn't had asthma he had hoped to be on the same team and playing together with everyone, especially Akashi. He sighed, he shouldn't think negative thoughts about his sickness, when he knows there are people who has it harder.

Kuroko tried to concentrate on the court again and saw Akashi shout out the order, 'a ten minute break'. Kuroko was going to approach Akashi, until he saw a group of girls approaching him and offered a towel and some water to the red-head.

'_Probably some of his fans. Again.' _Kuroko knew that his boyfriend was popular among the girls. He was handsome, intelligent, athletic, he was both the basketball captain and the student council president and he was the heir to RedEmperors, which was the biggest corporation in all Japan. And made billions everyday.

'_Sometimes I really wonder why Akashi-kun fell in love with me… He can have anyone he wants, so why me?' _Kuroko didn't realize it but he had let out a smile. A really sad one. And it captured the attention of the GoM members, especially a certain red-head captain.

"Oi, Akashi! Why is Tetsu looking like that?!" Aomine asked Akashi low, afraid that Kuroko would hear him.

"Akashicci~! You can't make Kurokocchi sad~ ssu!" Kise joined in the conversation but carefully enough.

"Arara~? Kuro-chin seems sad~, Aka-chin? Do you know why~?" The giant baby also tried to ask the Emperor.

"Not that I care, but Oha-Asa said that today Sagittarius and Aquarius should not get into a conflict today or it will affect their future."

"See! Even Midorima – the tsundere – is worried about Tetsu!" Aomine stated.

"**Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Shintaro.**" Akashi's voice was commanding and made the four quiver.

But Akashi didn't say anything more and remembered that the girls from before, were still standing in front of him, but luckily enough, they didn't hear the conversation between the GoM members. Akashi smiled his fake and gentlemanly smile and rejected the towel and water politely, before he went to where Kuroko was.

"Kuroko-senpai!" Akashi abruptly stopped, when he saw a first-year approach his Tetsuya and seemed to ask him if he could come with him. Akashi's clenched his fists, as he saw his Tetsuya walk out of the gym with the first-year.

"Satsuki."

"Y-yes Akashi-kun?!" Momoi – who had returned after refilling the water bottles – asked, and trembled slightly because of the Emperor's cold voice and face void of expressions.

"Who was that first-year?" He asked, no, commanded Momoi to answer him. And the data specialist that Momoi was, she knew exactly who Akashi meant and because she witnessed what had happened just.

"He is Shichikawa Naoto, first-year class 1-A and he belongs to the art club. He is also a very talented artist. And for your information, he is also bi." read Momoi from her notebook. Sometimes she likes to gather data about random persons and Shichikawa was one of them.

Akashi didn't like the last bit that Momoi mentioned. He could feel anger burning inside him and… jealousy? Yeah he didn't want his Tetsuya to spend time with other people other than him, he didn't want to share his Tetsuya with anyone – except Tetsuya's family – he didn't want others to look at _his _Tetsuya. With that resolute he was going to see to it that nothing will happen between his Tetsuya and that first-year.

He knew that Tetsuya would never betray him no matter what. That was the kind of person he, Kuroko Tetsuya, was and it was one of the reasons why Akashi fell deeper for him. But…

'_The one I don't trust, is that first-year.'_

"Shintaro! You take over for a while!" Akashi commanded before he followed after his lover.

* * *

Kuroko and Shichikawa were standing in a spot behind the gym, where others couldn't really see them so clearly. Kuroko said that they can go to the library if it was a book Shichikawa had wanted to borrow but the latter had insisted that they should go to a more privately place. Which leads it to the slightly awkward atmosphere between them, or at least for Shichikawa, who was trying to gather his courage.

Courage? Courage for what? Well of course it is courage for confessing to his dear, really kind and helpful and not to mention cute senpai. Shichikawa had once lost his will to draw anything, due to all the negative criticism he got from everyone. But one day in April, when he was exploring Teiko, he had lost his sketchbook and he was sure it was a sign that he should stop being an artist. Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was but couldn't see anyone at first. But the tap on his shoulder came again and Shichikawa saw an angelic looking boy, with baby-blue hair, staring at him with an expressionless face and eyes.

"Does this belong to you?" The boy asked in a soft voice and showed Shichikawa a sketchbook. He could only stare but later nodded mutely and took the sketchbook from the boy's hands gently. The boy smiled a little and said:

"I found it in the school library among the art books. And I'm sorry but I took a look at your drawings, I couldn't help myself, they were so beautiful that I couldn't stop looking at them."

That was how Shichikawa first met his senpai – he was pretty surprised that he was younger than the boy – Kuroko Tetsuya. And he slowly fell in love with his very kind senpai. Well enough of that and let's return to what's happening in present time.

Shichikawa finally found his courage and turned around to face Kuroko.

"I-I love you, Kuroko-senpai!"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the confession, this was the first time he got a confession from someone – if you don't add Akashi – and his heart fluttered a little. But he knew his answer to Shichikawa's confession. He bowed and said:

"Thank you for your feelings Shichikawa-kun, but I already am going out with someone and I love this person very much. And I am sure you will find someone much better than me for you."

Shichikawa was dejected. He knew that he would be rejected but he was happy for Kuroko's last words. It told him that he always would find a new love even if his love now hurt. He bowed to Kuroko and thanked him for listening before he left.

Kuroko watched Shichikawa leave and when he couldn't see him anymore, he began to walk back to the gym's entrance and keep watching the practise. But before he could do that, a hand gripped his wrist and his lips were meshed together with someone else's.

Kuroko knew the feeling of those lips kissing him now. It was a feeling he always got when he and his lover kissed each other. He saw striking red hair in his vision and that was all he needed to know who he was kissing. It was Akashi. Kuroko closed his eyes and kissed Akashi back with as much vigor as the latter.

Akashi broke the kiss when he knew Kuroko needed air. His lover's face was flushed pink and his lips a little reddened. Akashi had watched the whole time when Shichikawa confessed to Kuroko. It would be an understatement to say that he was angry, he was enraged. He was afraid that his Tetsuya would leave him for someone else, but he was very happy when he heard his Tetsuya's answer to Shichikawa's confession.

So when he saw his Tetsuya walk back to the gym, he followed him fast and couldn't help himself but to kiss his cute, small lover. He hugged his Tetsuya in a tight embrace and leaned his head at his lover's shoulder.

"Wha-what was that kiss for Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko, blushing furiously as he stared at Akashi. Akashi didn't answer him, he only tightened his grip around Kuroko. He was really happy he fell in love with Kuroko, because only he could make his dull, gray world seem so colorful. Being with Kuroko made him happy and he promised himself that he will protect _his_ Tetsuya no matter what.

Akashi soon released Kuroko and said they should return to the gym now. Kuroko was dumbfounded in his boyfriend's sudden attitude changes but didn't comment on it and followed Akashi back to the gym. Wondering why Akashi had kissed him suddenly in public, even if it was just the two of them.

* * *

Ten more minutes and the class before lunch is over.

Kuroko was having biology at the moment bu the couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Because soon he would be able to see his boyfriend and it would only be the two of them having lunch today.

After Akashi's morning practice, the said red-head told Kuroko that he wanted that only the two of them should have lunch together, Akashi didn't want to have lunch with the other GoM members, plus Momoi, today. So he had especially said that it would only be the two of them today.

Kuroko was happy at Akashi's words, he too wanted only to have lunch with Akashi today and he thought that he must tell Akashi about the confession he got earlier. Not wanting any misunderstanding between them. Kuroko got back to reality when he hears his teacher tell the class:

"This will be in the mid-term test next week, so remember to review it! Okay, you are dismissed now."

'_Mid-terms tests? I had forgotten all about! What should I do?' _Kuroko was internally panicking – even if it didn't show on his face – he hadn't thought at all about the tests. His grades were pretty average but he always tried his best to study for the tests. And now it was only one week left?

Kuroko was brainstorming so much that he hadn't noticed Akashi standing beside him. Obviously observing him. Even if other people could see the stoic expression on Kuroko, Akashi knew that his Tetsuya was worried and panicking about something.

"What's wrong Tetsuya?" Kuroko jumped a little when he realized Akashi beside him. He gave the red-head an apologetic look.

"It is just that… next week is our test week and I haven't reviewed any of my lessons in a good while…"

Akashi hummed in reply, thinking how he could help his Tetsuya.

'_Ah, that should work.' _He thought when he got an idea how to help his lover.

"Say Tetsuya, how about I tutor you for one week before our tests. You can ask me for help for anything you don't understands and I explain it to you?" Akashi said and Kuroko quickly looked up at him from his seat, eyes shining in happiness because of the offer.

Akashi chuckled at his lover's cuteness.

"I take that as a 'yes' then." Akashi stated, as Kuroko nodded and stood up. Akashi took his hand and led him gently to an unoccupied classroom, where they could have their lunch.

**(in the unoccupied classroom)**

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes?"

"Today I got a confession from a kouhai. But I turned him down." Kuroko said and looked straight at Akashi's face. Akashi was happy that Kuroko honestly told him about the confession he had witnessed earlier and smiled at Kuroko.

"I'm glad that you told me Tetsuya." and then he suddenly remembered what he had promised Kuroko before they had started eating.

"Oh, and Tetsuya."

"Yes, Aka- I mean Seijuuro-kun?" Akashi smiled when he heard Kuroko say his first name.

"You can come over to my house today for our study lesson."

Kuroko stopped eating his lunch and stared at the red-head, who calmly continued to eat his lunch. This would be the first time Kuroko will be visiting Akashi's home. Always when they were hanging out together, it would always be with the gang or the two of them would chat a little in Kuroko's room. But they never had hung out in Akashi's house. And he was happy that the red-head invited him to his house and he was looking forward to it.

"Okay, Akashi-kun." and he continued eating his lunch but when he saw the red-head frowning, he tilted his head to the side wondering what was wrong.

"Tetsuya… is that really all you will eat?" Akashi asked, looking at Kuroko's bento.

"Yes, as you know I have a small appetite, so if I eat more than this I will surely explode."

"That's innutritious. You have to eat more." Akashi nagged and started to feed Kuroko, who would try to evade it.

"I will really explode if I eat more Akashi-kun."

"Nonsense, and if you don't eat, I will… add something more… intimate to our lunch break." Akashi stated and smirked when Kuroko abruptly stopped and eyed the red-head suspiciously.

"If you don't believe me," Akashi said huskily and inched closer to Kuroko, "I can prove it." He hugged Kuroko and traced his fingers down his small lover's spine. Kuroko shuddered at the familiar touch. But he knew that this was NOT the appropriate place to be more intimate with each other. He placed his hands at the taller male's chest, trying to push him back a little, but the red-head wouldn't budge. Kuroko yelped when he felt hands squeeze his butt. He looked up at Akashi and knew that he had to say something or this would end in a whole different kind of lunch break than he had thought at first.

"A-Akashi-kun! I-I believe you! So could you please stop? We are at school!"

Akashi stopped when he heard Kuroko and saw the latter's red face. He leaned close to the bluenette's ear and licked it, earning a whimper. Akashi released Kuroko.

"So… will you eat your food now?" Akashi asked innocently but we all know that Akashi and innocent shouldn't be in the same sentence. Ever. Kuroko nodded slowly, trying to collect himself and let Akashi feed him. The latter was just happy to feed his small lover and was smiling during the whole ordeal for the bluenette.

* * *

After the lunch Kuroko felt sick because Akashi had fed him too much. The latter felt a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to feed Kuroko so much as he did but he was too happy to realize it, until Kuroko's face started to turn a little green. So now both of them was on their way to the rooftop, deciding to skip class – it was only art, so Akashi thought it didn't matter because both he and Kuroko was done with their tasks – because of Kuroko feeling sick, the red-head stated that he should rest and get fresh air at the same time. So now Akashi was piggyback carrying Kuroko up to the rooftop. The latter too sick to move.

On the rooftop, Akashi gently put the bluenette down and laid beside him. He made so Kuroko had his head on top his chest. Kuroko shifted closer to the red-head, seeking his warmth and was soon lulled to sleep when he heard the familiar sound of the older male's heartbeat. Akashi too went to sleep when he watched Kuroko's peaceful expression, feeling incredibly satisfied.

* * *

Because the test week was next week all extra school curriculum was canceled, so all could concentrate on the tests. That's why the basketball club only had morning practice today and no practice for the rest of the week and next, until the test week was over.

The students was on their way home after school, glad that it was finally over for the day, now they had just to study for the tests they will be having. Among the crowd of students one could see a person with a brilliant crimson colored hair and beside him a person with a baby-blue colored hair, they seemed like the other's opposite, like the one with baby-blue hair melted together with the shadow and was hard to see and the other was too eye-catching so no one could stop gazing at him.

When Akashi and Kuroko arrived to Akashi's house. Or house and house. To Kuroko it was more of a mansion from the medieval Japan. He gawked in astonishment at the mansion, he almost believed they had the wrong address but when he saw Akashi open up the gate, he knew that they were at the right place.

Kuroko knew that Akashi's family was rich but not to this extent. He looked around, as they made their way to the front entrance, and found that the garden had many different kinds of flowers, making it look really beautiful, he also saw that a koi pond was situated in the middle with a small bridge over it.

He was too into looking at the garden that he hadn't realized Akashi's stop before he bumped into him.

"Sorry." said Kuroko, as he rubbed his now red nose. Akashi just smiled and ruffled his hair, before he opened the door. Inside they were greeted by the maids and the butler.

"I'm home", Akashi said as he loosened his tie, "Today I brought home my boyfriend, we will be studying for the upcoming tests in my room."

Kuroko immediately turned to Akashi, startled that he so bluntly said what kind of relationship they had. He then turned around to face the butler and the maids. The butler didn't seem to mind and the maids… well let's say that Kuroko could see some hearts and flowers surrounding them.

Akashi took hold of Kuroko's hand and led him to his room, which was deeper inside the mansion. Kuroko didn't know how many turns they made before they reached the red-head's room. As soon as Kuroko stepped inside it, he noticed it was surely over thrice times bigger than his room, the walls were painted in in a red color and the floor was parquet with a deep red carpet over it and near the big rectangular windows, was a king-sized bed with red covers and a bedside table beside it with a reading lamp on it. Kuroko also noticed a desktop table in a corner of the room with a laptop on it and some shelves beside it with books. And in the middle of the room was a low table. Surely for serving tea for Akashi's guests. Kuroko also saw two doors, one seemed like a closet door but the other he couldn't identify.

Akashi closed his room's door as soon as he saw his Tetsuya walk into his room and followed him with his sight. He saw the amazement in the blue-eyes he adores so much. He walked slowly behind the bluenette and hugged him from behind. He tilted his Tetsuya's chin slightly so he could kiss him deeply. After the kiss, the bluenette turned around and pushed Akashi slightly. His cheeks were red.

"Akashi-kun… could you please stop kissing me so suddenly? And we came here so you could tutor me." Kuroko reminded the red-head for his original purpose for being here.

Akashi sighed and motioned Kuroko to sit down at the low table on a cushion. Kuroko sat down and took out his textbooks and notes. Akashi also took his out and sat beside Kuroko.

"You seem to want to ask something." Akashi said and Kuroko looked shyly at him, fidgeting.

"Umm, that is… I wondered if it was alright for you to say what kind of relationship we have to them?"

"Them? You mean the maids and the butler?" Kuroko nodded.

"It is alright or to be honest so do my whole family know that I and you are lovers. But my family is not against homosexuality or anything but rather encouraging it. And as long as I am successful my father doesn't care." Akashi said and Kuroko turned more red now that he knew that Akashi's whole family knew of their relationship.

"Anything more you want to ask?" Akashi said while smirking when he saw Kuroko shaking his head furiously.

Akashi was going to kiss Kuroko again, because of the bluenette's cuteness but got blocked by one of Kuroko's textbook. The red-head stared curiously at the bluenette, wondering why he had blocked him.

"Seijuuro-kun… could you please stop kissing me until our tests are over?" Akashi's eyes widened at his lover's request. His throat felt dry, did Kuroko not want to kiss him anymore? Was his action during lunch what triggered this request?

"Why?" He got out and saw Kuroko's face reddening.

"B-because every time you kiss me I can't concentrate in school, because my thoughts are all full of you…" Kuroko whispered and now even his ears were red. Akashi smiled at his lover's small confession and suddenly got a great – at least for him – idea.

"Okay Tetsuya, I accept your request." And Kuroko's head perked up to this.

"But on some conditions…"

"What conditions?" Kuroko asked, very curious what the condition will be.

"After the tests are over…" Kuroko looked expectantly at him.

"You will have to go on a date with me again and then sleep over at my place and listen to me."

"Is that all?" Kuroko asked, not understanding what would be so bad about the conditions, after all he had a pure mind so he didn't really understand the meaning under the last two conditions.

"Yes, that is all."

"Then I accept."

Akashi smiled, Kuroko hadn't realized that he had just decided to step inside a hungry wolf's den willingly.

* * *

The week passed with Akashi and Kuroko studying together everyday, sometimes at Akashi's or Kuroko's or at the public library. Kuroko was really sure that Akashi explained the things he didn't understand much better than the teachers.

Soon the weekend passed and it was time for the tests. They would be having tests everyday for the whole week. A test per day and then they had a lesson to prepare for the next test and then they only had to go home to study more for the next test. On Friday, Kuroko had his last test and could go home. Now they had summer vacation and he would probably see his father sometime this summer maybe.

Kuroko's phone rang, signaling that he had gotten a text message. He flipped his phone open and saw that Akashi had sent it.

**from: Akashi Seijuuro **

**subject: The Date**

**I will pick you up at your house today at four o'clock.**

Kuroko looked at his watch. It was still a quarter to two, so he had like two hours to get home and to prepare for the date.

**to: Akashi Seijuuro**

**re: The Date**

**Got it. I look forward to it =)**

Akashi saw Kuroko's reply and smirked.

'_No Tetsuya, it will be me who is looking forward to it.'_

* * *

**Well next time I will write about their second date ****;)**** hope you enjoyed this chapter~, see you next time ****=)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Love You

**Sorry for the late update :( but I blame it all on Midsummer, I was at the summer cottage the whole time and I forgot my laptop at home! and it seriously was one of my worst midsummer until now. No more comments comments from me!**

**OH! And thanks for you all for following, favoriting and reviewing this story ^^**

**Hope you enjoy~ **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: "LOVE YOU"**

Akashi had it all planned out perfectly. Today was the day that his Tetsuya would fulfill his promise from last Monday, his Tetsuya will be going on a date with him and later sleepover at his home and his cute, little lover had also promised to listen to him. Oh! How fun he was going to have today. Akashi had made sure that his family wasn't home – they were at their mansion in Kyoto – and that the servants had a day off, except the driver but later he too should be done for the day. Akashi looked at his wristwatch.

"Ah, it's half past three, I should go pick Tetsuya up now." he mumbled to himself and called the driver to prepare the car. The road wasn't so busy as it usually would be but it would take some time to arrive at Tetsuya's house.

Akashi thought about what he was going to do with Kuroko tonight. He imagined his small lover under him writhing in pleasure begging him to do something. He thought of his Tetsuya's face as he came, moaning _his _name.

Akashi's musings were interrupted, when he felt the car stopping. He looked outside the window, he had arrived at his Tetsuya's house and it was only two minutes left until the time was four o'clock, he opened the car's door and walked the short distance to Kuroko's front door. The time was exactly four o'clock when Akashi knocked on his lover's door. He heard some rustling inside.

'_Tetsuya must be putting his shoes on.'_

Soon the door opened and sky-blue eyes peeked out. The owner of the eyes face lit up, as soon as he saw the heterochromatic eyes. He opened the door and stepped outside, where the sun was shining and the breeze was refreshing.

Kuroko had chosen to wear blue jeans, a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and some sport sneakers. Akashi was dressed with white pants, black leather shoes and a black turtleneck shirt, which made his crimson red hair stand out even more.

Akashi took Kuroko's hand and kissed the back of his hand, as a greeting before he led him to the car. They sat at the passenger seats, beside each other. The driver started the engine and drove out to the road.

"Where are we going Seijuuro-kun?" Kuroko asked, after five minutes had passed. Akashi didn't face Kuroko but he watched the bluenette from the corner of his right eye.

"We are going to the cinema", he stated, "You said that there was a movie you wanted to watch last Sunday, since we rarely go watch movies together, I thought this was a good idea for our second real date. Oh, and the movie will start at six by the way."

'_Plus later it will be so late so we must go home to have dinner at my house and the sooner I can feast on my Tetsuya, the better.'_

* * *

After they had paid for the tickets, popcorn, a diet coke for Akashi and a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko. They proceeded to their assigned seats, which were at the middle of the movie theatre, the best seats. And because the première of the movie was two weeks ago, there wasn't so much people watching it now.

The movie "The Lost Case", Akashi and Kuroko were watching, was about a former detective, who had lost his family when he was a kid in an accident and had lost his job as a detective because of a failed case. But later the detective discovered that his family's cause of death was no accident, when he met a woman, who had tried to solve a case which related to his family's death. Together they try to solve the case and find the culprit. But in the end of the movie…

"**I know who did it!" **the detective, Arai, said.

"**Who is it then?" **the woman, Haruko, asked.

"**It is…" **and the movie ended with a "to be continued".

Kuroko was disappointed because of the cliffhanger but he was also excited to know that there was going to be a second movie to "The Lost Case". Akashi had known from his observations that there was going to be a cliffhanger to the movie and wasn't surprised by the end. Now he had just another reason to take his Tetsuya out for another date.

When they exited the movie theatre, Kuroko was suddenly pushed aside by a group of girls, who surrounded Akashi. Kuroko fell on the floor but succeeded to NOT be stepped on by the girls.

"KYAAA! Akashi-sama! What are you doing here?" one of the girls asked.

"Are you possible available now?" another girl asked, "There is a classical concert today and I wondered if Akashi-sama would want to go there with me?"

* * *

The questions the girls asked went on and on. Kuroko felt inferior to them. He knew that he and Akashi couldn't be openly affectionate in public – not like the red-head would care about what others will think – like a girl and a guy could. Kuroko saw Akashi smile gently at the girls and he felt a pain in his chest as he watched the scene before him. He felt left out. He was Akashi's lover but he couldn't even tell the girls that the red-head was his lover, that would cause trouble for Akashi.

'_Please… don't smile at them like that…'_

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore and quietly walked out of the cinema. It had started to get cloudy when Kuroko and Akashi had at first arrived at the cinema and now it was raining but Kuroko didn't care. No one would notice him either way. He had always been alone before, only he and his grandmother, before he had met Akashi. So what does it matter now? It was only going back to the way it was before Akashi had started to fill his world with all kind of colorful colors.

Kuroko didn't register anything in his sight, so when he was going to cross a street, he hadn't seen the traffic lights turn red. As soon as he was going to step out on the cross walk, a car was going towards him, the driver hadn't also noticed him. But before he knew it, a strong hand shot out and gripped his wrist and yanked him back to the sidewalk in time.

Both Kuroko and the one who had saved him fell to the ground. Kuroko panted, he thought he was going to die, one second too late and he would be dead. He felt that he was pressed against his savior's strong chest and he knew the feeling of the arms that were around him. He looked up at his savior's face and met the heterochromatic eyes that he loved so much.

Akashi held Kuroko tightly against him. When the girls had surrounded him, he had lost sight of Kuroko. He had a bad feeling so he desperately searched for Kuroko as soon as he had told the girls to leave him alone. He ran out of the cinema to only catch a sight of baby-blue hair among the crowd. He tried to catch up to the bluenette but there was too much people in the way. Then he saw Kuroko take a step on the crosswalk and a car coming towards the invisible boy. With renewed strength, Akashi pushed past the crowd and made it in the nick of time and yanked the bluenette back towards the sidewalk. He had been afraid that he would lose Kuroko and right before his eyes.

"A-Akashi-kun? What – " but before Kuroko could continue, he got lifted up and then dragged to a nearby taxi and shoved inside. Akashi sat beside him and told the driver the address to the Akashi manor.

When they arrived, Akashi paid the driver and dragged Kuroko inside. As soon as they stepped in from the front door, Akashi pinned Kuroko against it and kissed him fervently. He didn't even wait for Kuroko to kiss him back, before he inserted his tongue in the bluenette's mouth. Totally dominating the kiss.

Kuroko couldn't breath. His legs were going weak and he needed air. He tried to lightly punch Akashi to get the red-head to understand. But the latter didn't even notice it and continued to kiss him.

Akashi broke the kiss at last and Kuroko slid down against the door and was on the floor. His legs couldn't carry him anymore. Soon Kuroko found him inside the red-head's embrace. He felt Akashi shaking slightly. Kuroko hugged him back and the red-head's embrace got tighter.

"Why..?" Akashi whispered and he didn't have to elaborate for Kuroko to understand what he meant. Kuroko swallowed a lump he didn't realize he had in his throat and in a shaking voice he answered.

"I-I didn't realize the lights switched to red and the car." He started crying but tried to hold it in.

"I thought I was gonna lose. I was so afraid that I would lose you." Akashi took Kuroko's tear-stained face in both his hands.

"Never ever do that again Tetsuya! And don't ever scare me like that again! I don't know what I will do if you die! Even the thought of losing you drives me mad!" he whispered in a stern voice and hugged the bluenette even tighter. Inhaling the other's sweet vanilla scent. Making sure that this was not a dream and the warmth of the body that he holds is real.

"I-I am so sorry…" Kuroko cried out, burying his head under Akashi chin.

* * *

After what felt like forever - for Kuroko – the bluenette stopped crying and looked up at the red-head's eyes, they were so full of love and gentleness.

"Do you still remember the conditions?" Akashi asked in a whisper.

"Wh-what conditions?"

Akashi smirked and huskily whispered in Kuroko's ear:

"That you promised you will listen to me."

Kuroko wondered what was so bad to listen to Akashi and tilted his head to the side.

"I remember."

Akashi smiled and let go of Kuroko and stood up and Kuroko did the same. Akashi took Kuroko's hand and they walked beside each other to the red-head's room.

Kuroko then remembered something as soon as he stepped inside the room.

"Ah. I forgot to take spare clothes with me and sleepwear."

Akashi looked at Kuroko after he had closed and locked his door – he didn't want anyone to interfere just in case – and slowly embraced Kuroko from behind.

"You won't need them tonight, my love." he whispered in Kuroko's ear before he started to nibble at it.

Kuroko shivered when he felt Akashi gently bite his ear and then started to lick it and then downwards to his neck, where the red-head put butterfly like kisses.

"W-why?" Kuroko innocently asked, trying to hold his voice in.

"You will see soon enough." was the answer Kuroko heard before he was turned around and once again he was kissed passionately by his red-headed lover.

Akashi tried coaxing Kuroko to use his tongue. Shyly Kuroko inserted his tongue in Akashi's mouth.

'_No matter how many times we have kissed, I am still not used to it.' _Kuroko thought as he tilted his head so he and Akashi could taste even more of each other and the fight of dominance began and as usual Akashi won. Kuroko moaned in the kiss as Akashi continually kissed him, he felt how hot he started to feel and a familiar feeling in his nether regions.

Because both he and Akashi had been outside in the rain they were soaked wet. And Kuroko had worn a white dress shirt, so now it was see-through because it was wet and Akashi could clearly see his Tetsuya's nipples, he used both his hands to pinch the pink buds and got a soft moan from his small lover. He stopped playing with them and began to strip his lover – it would be bad if they both catched a cold because of their wet clothes – and he began with the dress shirt. He unbuttoned every button, so his Tetsuya could shrug it off. When the shirt was off, he kissed his lover again and felt how his Tetsuya brought his arms around his neck, drawing him closer to the bluenette.

As they kissed, Akashi unbuttoned Kuroko's jeans and unzipped the zipper and yanked down both the bluenette's jeans and boxers. Kuroko felt the cold air on his lower parts and got embarrassed. He stood stark naked in front of Akashi, not that he hadn't done it before but it was still embarrassing. His face flushed red and then he felt Akashi push him backwards, but still with their mouths connected, until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and they both fell down on the soft mattress.

Akashi had his body between Kuroko's leg and he held his body slightly up having his elbows planted beside the bluenette's head. He soon removed himself from Kuroko so he could strip out from his own wet clothes.

Kuroko tried to get up a little by using his elbows and drew his legs up a bit so he could hide his hard-on. He saw how Akashi's muscles flexed as he undressed and admired his red-headed lover's body. Akashi seemed to notice Kuroko's gaze and grinned.

"See something you like Tetsuya?" he purred and took off his pants and underwear and reached to the bedside table to open a drawer and took out a small bottle, his eyes never leaving Kuroko's. Kuroko blushed but nodded, hoping his bangs would hide his face a bit. Akashi smiled and neared Kuroko until he hovered over him.

"S-Seijuuro-kun…"

"Yes, my love?"

"The l-lights…" Kuroko stuttered, embarrassed that Akashi could see him clearly in the brightly lit room.

"No. I am certainly not going to switch them off. I want to see all of you", Akashi stated and then smirked and purred, "And besides~, you had promised to listen to me~."

And Akashi's hands roamed all over his lover's small body, eliciting many moans and sighs of pleasure. Kuroko mewled when he felt Akashi suck on his nipple. Biting, licking and then again licking it until it became hard and red and then moved to the other one to give it the same treatment.

"Aaanhh… nhhh! S-Se..i..juu…ro..kun!" Kuroko moaned over and over again, watching and hearing his Tetsuya call his name between the moans only made Akashi harder. He separated his mouth from the delicious pink bud and placed butterfly kisses along Tetsuya's torso and downwards. When he reached the navel, he dipped his tongue and licked it, his Tetsuya shivered in response. He continued until he reached the baby-blue pubic hair, he placed small kisses there too.

"S-SEIJUURO-KUN!" Kuroko shouted, embarrassed at his lover's actions.

"But it is so cute. There hardly is any hair here, it almost looks like a kid's." Kuroko blushed beet red at the comment and tried to wriggle away from the red-head but Akashi didn't let him.

"AAAH!" Akashi had taken a chance and gave Kuroko's hard member's tip a suck, in hope of stopping Kuroko to move around so much. He heard how his Tetsuya's hard pants and looked up at his lover's face, which was flushed red and the eyes were glazed over with lust. He gave his baby-blue haired lover an innocent smile and kissed along his shaft, hearing more mewls and moans. He dipped his tongue in the slit and Kuroko moaned loudly, he tasted the precum which had started to seep out.

Akashi couldn't take it anymore and started to lick Kuroko's hole. First around it and he felt how it twitched, then he started prodding it with his tongue, earning delicious sounds from his Tetsuya's mouth. He licked it thoroughly before he removed himself and uncapped the forgotten, small bottle, which was lube.

He let the liquid lubricate his right hand's fingers and when they were well lubricated, he slowly slipped his forefinger inside the tight ring of muscles and inside his lover.

"Aaah..haah.." Kuroko panted as he felt Akashi's finger slowly made its way inside him and then slowly outside and repeated the process, until he was loose enough for Akashi to slip in a second finger. Akashi curled his fingers, trying to hit the sweet bundle of nerves, which will make his Tetsuya scream in pleasure.

"SEIJUURO-KUN!"

'_Found it.' _Now Akashi was thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside Kuroko's tight hole and never missing to hit his Tetsuya's sweet spot. Kuroko could only feel Akashi's finger inside him, making him moan and unable to do anything, he could only let the pleasure take over, soon he felt three fingers inside him and then four.

"P-please…" He started to beg but he didn't know what he begged for. Akashi pulled his fingers out of his lover and took the bottle of lube and lubricated his own hard-on. He turned Kuroko around, so the bluenette had his chest was down on the sheets and his butt in mid-air, his legs spread and Akashi positioned his member to his Tetsuya's entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside.

Kuroko whimpered when felt Akashi's fingers leave him but was startled when he suddenly was turned around. Soon he felt something hard against his hole and felt Akashi's huge member slowly being pushed inside him. He tried to relax but it was hard, especially when he was stretched so widely, so it hurt a bit.

When Kuroko felt Akashi's whole length inside him, the red-head stopped his movements, letting Kuroko adjust. It was hard but Akashi didn't want to hurt his Tetsuya, no matter how much he wanted to just devour his lover, he couldn't bear to hurt Kuroko. So he waited. It felt like heaven to be inside the bluenette for Akashi, his lover was so tight and so warm, it took all his self-control to not move when he felt Kuroko experimentally tighten around him. When he felt his lover relax, he made shallow thrusts, hearing his Tetsuya moan loudly every time, soon enough he pulled his whole length out till the tip and slammed inside his lover.

"Aaaah! Nnnaaah! S-Seijuuro-kun!" Kuroko moaned in the sheets. At first Kuroko had felt some pain when Akashi had entered him but when he managed to relax and Akashi made shallow thrusts, the pain quickly transformed to pleasure. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more.

"Aaah, you feel so tight around me." Akashi said and Kuroko blushed again, his body was already flushed a light pink and his arms and legs too weak to carry him but he wanted to see Akashi's face.

"P-p-please.."

"What is it my love?" Akashi asked and bent over so he could nibble at Kuroko's neck and placed butterfly kisses.

"I-I want t-to see S-Seijuuro-kun's f-face.. AAAH!" and before Kuroko knew it, he was suddenly turned around with the red-head still inside him, now laying on his back facing Akashi.

Akashi saw the smaller boy's hard-on and without ceasing his movements, he started to jerk off his Tetsuya's member, timing the it with his thrusts. Kuroko put his arms around Akashi's neck, drawing the red-head closer to him as he clung to him and moaned in his ear..

In the room moans and the slapping sound of skin to skin could be heard. All embarrassment forgotten by Kuroko as he felt himself on the edge of cumming.

"Seijuuro-kun… I-I am…" he never finished the sentence as he felt the red-head speeding up.

Akashi could feel himself getting close and he Kuroko was also close, he started to thrust deeper and harder inside his lover, burying himself inside the bluenette and stroking his lover's member faster. Suddenly Kuroko moaned out loudly.

"AAAHH!" Kuroko came hard on their abdomens and tightened and with a grunt, Akashi released his seed deep inside his Tetsuya. They both panted, trying to even out their breathing. Akashi composed himself first and then slowly pulled his member out of Kuroko, who whimpered because of the lost warmth.

When Kuroko felt Akashi above him again, he reached up for the red-head and kissed him on the lips. Soon Akashi deepened the kiss and won the fight for dominance yet again. When they broke the kiss up Akashi purred and whispered to Kuroko:

"How much I really want to continue… I shouldn't and to os late, also so we can also resume it tomorrow. Because.. we have all the weekend~" and Kuroko blushed.

"B-but won't your family be here?"

"No, they won't come home before Monday. And even if they were home, all the rooms are sound proof, so no one will hear anything." Akashi stated before he embraced Kuroko – not minding the stickiness on their bodies – and slipped under the bed's covers.

"Seijuuro-kun.."

"Yes, my love?"

"I want to shower."

"Okay, you can…" Kuroko looked up at his lover, wondering why he hadn't let him go yet.

"Tomorrow." the red-head continued and hugged Kuroko tighter. And the latter was too tired to argue about hygiene now, so he complied and relished in the warmth his older lover emitted and soon fell asleep in the red-head's arms, snuggling closer unconsciously.

Akashi chuckled at his Tetsuya's cute antics and feeling himself getting drowsy, watching his beloved's sleeping face and in his mind repeated what had just happened. They finally had had sex with each other. After years of starving for the bluenette Akashi was finally contented for the second time in his life (The first time was when his Tetsuya accepted his confession) and then he heard his Tetsuya mumble something in his sleep.

"Mmmnn… I.. Love… You… Seijuuro-kun…"

Akashi kissed his Tetsuya's forehead and soon he himself fell asleep, still hugging his small and adorable lover but before he completely fell asleep…

"I love you too, my dear Tetsuya." and he let himself fall into a comfortable and dreamless sleep with only Kuroko in his mind.


End file.
